The One Thing That I Can't Live Without, That's You
by xDownepp
Summary: Colección de One-shots de Pepperony. Incluirá a más Vengadores. Rating y géneros dependen del capítulo. Nada más que decir. (PEPPER-TONY)
1. Monday Sickness

Era una aburrida tarde-noche en la Torre Vengadores. Los miembros del equipo decidieron que sería buena idea ver una película, puesto que esa noche ni Fury ni Hill les habían mandado noticias acerca de hacer alguna misión. Esa noche le tocaba elegir a Clint la película… Todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Era noche de peli acerca de un futuro distópico.

Bruce, Thor y Steve estaban sacando y preparando la comida en la cocina, mientras Natasha sacaba las bebidas y Clint buscaba la película en la televisión, con ayuda de JARVIS. Todo esto supervisado por Tony, que estaba intentando que Légolas no cogiera la peor de la lista.

Entonces, sonó el ascensor, y de él salió una cansada Pepper. Sin decir nada, tiró todo lo que llevaba en la mano a un lado. "Ey" dijo Tony al percatarse de su llegada, sonriente por su presencia, "¿Qué tal tu día, cariño?"

Aún sin decir palabra, y viendo su cara, a su novio no le hizo falta preguntar de nuevo. Pepper se acercó a él, y Tony ya tenía los brazos abiertos para que ella hundiera la cara en su cuello. "Veo que no muy bien" murmuró, no sin antes darle un beso en la sien. Frente a esa frase, por fin articuló algo.

"No tienes ni idea… Me encuentro fatal" dijo Pepper. "Me empezó esta mañana un dolor de cabeza gigantesco y no ha hecho más que ir a peor"

"¿Te tomaste algo?"

"Una aspirina que me dio Helen a mediodía" informó. Tony se separó un poco de ella para examinarla detenidamente. El maquillaje le escondía las ojeras que tenía, pero aun así se notaba la palidez en su rostro. Le puso una mano en la frente.

"¿Tienes frío?, estas ardiendo… Me lo podrías haber dicho esta mañana y yo hubiera hecho todo, Pep"

"Tenía que hacer un montón de papeleo y tú tenías que arreglar con Bruce las cosas de Fury-"

"Siéntate, anda" la hizo callar. Estaba apoyándose en su cuerpo para no caerse desde que le abrazó. Una vez que la tuvo a salvo en uno de los sofás, le quitó los tacones para mayor comodidad. "Ahora mismo vuelvo" informó, yendo después con los tacones en la mano de camino a la habitación de los dos. No mintió en su promesa, puesto que salió en seguida, pero en vez de los zapatos, llevaba una almohada, una manta y su pijama. "¿Te sientes con fuerza para poderte levantar a cambiarte, o quieres ayuda?" preguntó, divertido. "Yo ya tengo experiencia"

"Puedo intentarlo" medio sonrió, cogiendo la ropa y levantándose para ir al baño. Normalmente lo haría ahí mismo, pero con el resto del equipo en la cocina no era cuestión de hacerles un strip-tease. Tony mientras volvió a mirar la peli que había escogido Clint, que había ido con los demás a la cocina. ¿Blade Runner? _Bueno, podría ser peor,_ pensó. _Como cuando eligió Divergente._

Pepper salió del baño, llevando consigo la ropa que se había quitado. "¿A quién le tocaba escoger peli hoy?" preguntó. "¿Nat?"

"Clint" dijo como respuesta, cogiendo la ropa de sus manos y poniéndola a un lado, haciéndola acostarse en el sillón, ahora con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada que le había traído. Se sentó en el borde del mismo y empezó a masajear su pie izquierdo. Pepper ante esto olvidó el comentario irónico que iba a hacer de la película, cerrando los ojos y dando un enorme suspiro. Tony solo le sonrió, siguiendo con su trabajo. Unos minutos después, cuando ya estaban terminando con el otro pie, Steve y Bruce salieron de la cocina con un montón de platos llenos de patatas fritas, palomitas y demás snacks variados.

"Hola, Pepper" Bruce fue el primero en saludar. "No sabía que ya habías llegado, no escuché el ascensor con el lío que está haciendo Thor con el microondas". El saludo fue secundado por Steve, y devuelto a ambos por la susodicha.

"Honey-Bunny se encuentra mal" les informó Tony, de un modo sarcástico y divertido, haciendo una mueca. Sabía que Pepper odiaba que la llamara así. Acto seguido, la arropó con la manta que había traído con todo lo demás, junto un beso en la frente. Steve y Bruce solo sonrieron ante su medio cara de enfado por el 'honey-bunny' que empleó, mientras ponían los platos en la enorme mesa de café. "Déjame traerte algo para esa fiebre" dijo, ya poniéndose serio de nuevo. Tras esto, desapareció hacía la cocina.

Salieron luego los demás Vengadores de la habitación con el resto de la comida. Steve y Bruce ya habían ocupado su sitio en otro sofá. Hablaron todos un rato, sobretodo de quejas hacia Clint esperando que fuera una buena película.

Tony salió con una pastilla en la mano y una taza humeante en la otra. "Aquí tienes… La pastilla y un té calentito" dijo, dejándolo todo en las manos de Pepper, que se había incorporado un poco para bebérselo. "Sitio" pidió, para poderse acostar a su lado.

Siempre ocupaban los mismos puestos todos. Habían tres sofás en el salón, aunque no eran precisamente pequeños. Bruce y Steve siempre cogían el más grande, donde algunas veces venía Sharon o Beth para acompañarlos. El segundo mayor era principalmente de Clint y Natasha. Thor, dependiendo de si venían Jane y Darcy, o se sentaba con ellos o se ponía con las chicas en el suelo, con un colchón que tenían preparado para esas noches. El tercer sofá, sin embargo, era solo de Tony y Pepper. Sin excepciones. Ellos eran los únicos que se sentaban en él. No sabían por qué, a lo mejor ya era una costumbre entre todos ellos.

Clint mandó a Jarvis a empezar Blade Runner cuando Pepper se acabó el té, dejó la taza en la mesa, y se acurrucó con la manta hasta el cuello a Tony. La luz del reactor salía tenue desde debajo de la manta, iluminando la cara de Pepper. "¿Cómoda?" sonrió.

"Mucho" le devolvió la sonrisa. Levantó la cabeza de su pecho a su mejilla, dejando un beso allí y volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Tony. No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que habían empezado con la peli, cuando notó que Pepper se había quedado dormida. Los demás se percataron también por lo visto, porque todos miraban a la mujer que estaba medio enredada encima de IronMan.

"JARVIS" dijo en un medio susurro, "pásame el horario de Pepper mañana al móvil, y apaga el despertador esta noche, ¿te parece?"

"Enseguida, señor. Enviando horarios…" se escuchó la voz de la IA, de una forma suave. JARVIS también se encargó de bajar un poco el volumen, de manera que los demás pudieran oírla sin despertar a la CEO de Stark Industries.

"Buenas noches" susurró, de manera que solo lo oyera ella, si era posible, teniendo en cuenta que estaba más dormida que despierta ya.

Cuando la peli acabó, todos se quedaron en sus asientos comentándola. Después de un rato, en vez de ir cada uno a su habitación, lo que solía pasar era que todos acababan tirados por los sillones. Y esta vez no fue diferente.

Tony fue el último en dormirse. No quería dormirse, no quería pesadillas hoy. Aunque después de un rato le venció el agotamiento. Al menos mañana tendría que despertarse temprano para hacer las cosas en la oficina, no pensaba mandar a Pepper a trabajar mañana con la fiebre de caballo que tenía. Dejando atrás sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y por suerte, las horas que tuvo de sueño no eran horribles despertares entre sudores fríos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

* * *

Pepper se despertó a la mañana del martes. _Espera… ¿mañana?_ Se levantó poniendo la manta alrededor de sus hombros y corrió a ver el reloj. _¿¡Las 13:47!? ¿Por qué no había sonado el despertador?_ Como leyéndole la mente, JARVIS saltó. "Señorita Potts, el señor Stark me pidió expresamente que descansara hoy y que se tomara otra pastilla para su fiebre. Sigue siendo alta, según mis cálculos-"

"¡JARVIS! ¿Y mis reuniones? Y el papeleo que tengo pendiente, y-"

"El señor Stark dijo que él se encargaría de todo eso. Me mandó a pasarle su horario a su teléfono para hacerlo al pie de la letra. Se levantó a las 06:24 a.m., se duchó, escogió el traje que utilizó en la última gala benéfica que atendieron hace unas semanas y abandonó la Torre a las 06:58 a.m. A tiempo para llegar a la primera reunión del día con los proveedores"

¿Tony fue a atender las reuniones con proveedores? Si casi no lo puede llevar a ruedas de prensa donde tiene que estar sí o sí.

Se dio por vencida e hizo lo que JARVIS le aconsejó, comiendo algo con la medicación, duchándose y yendo a la cama a echarse una siesta. Lo que no sabía era que la siesta iba a durar 4 horas.

Se oyó la puerta de la habitación, seguido de un agotado suspiro. Ella se movió perezosamente en la cama, apartando la cabeza de la almohada para mirar a quien había entrado. "¿Peque?"

Tony se quitó la corbata de un tirón, tirando luego la americana a un lado, y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa cuando escuchó su voz. "Hola… Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte". Acto seguido, terminó de desvestirse, sin preocuparse de colocarlo todo en su sitio, pasando por el armario a por unos pantalones y una camiseta antes de escalar el colchón para acostarse pesadamente al lado de Pepper. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó preocupado, poniendo de nuevo una mano en su frente, para después quitar un mechón de pelo de su cara para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

"Un poco mejor. Dormir ayuda" sonrió tímidamente. "Gracias" murmuró contra sus labios, dispuesta a juntarlos con los suyos para un breve beso de milésimas de segundo. No quería contagiarlo.

"Dios, no sabes cómo te admiro. ¿Cómo puedes soportar 5 días a la semana todas las semanas esto? Es imposible. Hay un montón de incompetentes en muchas reuniones, en el teléfono no hay más que problemas, las ideas que están teniendo los del área de diseño son inútiles…"

"Son años de experiencia" sonrió con aire de superioridad. Él solo le sonrió de vuelta. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Tony se acomodó en su lado de la cama, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia, y la cabeza contra su hombro. Pepper, como siempre, lo conocía demasiado, y sabía qué estaba pensando. Cada vez que se iban a acostar pensaba en sí tendría pesadillas esa noche y se tensaba.

Para que se relajara siempre había algo que funcionaba. Y hoy tampoco iba a fallar. Movió su mano hasta su nuca y empezó a acariciarle el pelo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. En unos segundos, el tenso agarre de su cintura se iba relajando hasta sentir que su respiración se había igualado, quedándose dormido. Pepper sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo.


	2. Beating Heart

"JARVIS, ¿cómo va?" preguntó Pepper desde la cama.

"Sigue perfectamente, señorita Potts. Tal y como estaba hace 8 minutos"

Pepper siempre hacia esto. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Tony tenía que hacer su labor como Ironman, junto al resto de los Vengadores. Y como cada vez, siempre duraba mucho y se pasaban la noche fuera, luchando contra lo que se les hubiera mandado. Esas noches, Pepper no podía dormir. Aunque era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta de que ya casi había perdido a su novio en unas cuantas ocasiones. Era lógico que estuviera preocupada hasta ese extremo. De hecho, desde que perdió la llamada de Tony cuando él iba directo hacia el agujero de gusano, siempre llevaba su móvil aferrado a su mano cada vez que se iba a una misión. Siempre, sin excepciones. Lo tenía ahora mismo en la mesa de noche, con el volumen al máximo por si había alguna llamada entrante.

Ella, al no poder dormir, hacia siempre el mismo ritual de las noches sin Tony. Trabajaba hasta agotarse para no pensar mucho durante la tarde-noche, comía algo ligero, se iba a la ducha y se ponía una de las camisetas de él para dormir. Podría parecer una tontería, pero así, de alguna manera, Tony estaba con ella. Luego, en la cama, veía un rato la tele, no sin antes mirar un momento las noticias por si había algo de los Vengadores, aunque luego lo cambiaba por algo diferente para no pensar en eso.

Pero era imposible, miraba al móvil todo el rato con la sensación de que iba a sonar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hacía. Suponía que era buena señal. Tony le había dicho reiteradas veces que, si quiere saber cómo esta, le puede preguntar a JARVIS y que él lo mantendría informada de todo. Y ella decidió sacar su ventaja de ello. "Y los demás? "

"También se encuentran estupendamente por el momento"

"Bien" suspiro Pepper. Aburrida del programa que estaban dando y cansada por el día de trabajo que había tenido, apagó la televisión y se recostó mejor en la cama, con la espera de conseguir dormir algo. Cogió la almohada de Tony, abrazándose a ella. Así a lo mejor sería un poco más fácil. Pasaron unos minutos, pero nada. Seguía sin poder dormir.

"¿Quiere que le ponga el pulso, señorita Potts?" Pregunto JARVIS. De no ser porque era una IA, parecía ser una persona. Pepper ya le había pedido otras veces que le pusiera el pulso de Tony, y JARVIS debió haber guardado en sus datos que era algo que conseguía tranquilizarla y hacerla dormir esas noches.

"Por favor" le respondió ella, suavemente. Inmediatamente, unos latidos empezaron a sonar en la habitación. El corazón de Tony a tiempo real. Estaba un poco acelerado, seguramente por la pelea que tendría que estar manteniendo ahora, pero con tal de escucharlo era suficiente. Pepper volvió a cerrar los ojos, agarrando la almohada de Tony más fuerte contra sí, escuchando de fondo el latir de su corazón, y consiguió finalmente dormir.

* * *

Tony llego poco después junto a los demás a la Torre. No había durado mucho la batalla. Todos se despidieron, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. Cuando Tony entro a su habitación, se encontró con una Pepper hecha un ovillo con su camiseta de MIT puesta, agarrada a su almohada y... ¿eso de fondo era un corazón?

"Es el suyo, señor" explicó inmediatamente JARVIS, en voz baja. "A tiempo real"

"¿Por qué?"

"La señorita Potts lo necesitaba. No puede dormir bien si usted no se encuentra"

Tony sonrió. No le gustaba dejarla sola, ni que no pudiera dormir por su culpa, independientemente de si estaba con ella o no. O no dormía porque él no estaba, o no lo hacía porque él la acababa despertando con sus pesadillas. Pero al verla así, admitía que era una monada.

Tony entro al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso una venda en brazo donde tenía una herida no muy grande, y se dirigió a la cama. Con mucho cuidado, intento soltar su almohada de Pepper, para poder ponerse él allí en su lugar. Con mucha delicadeza, lo consiguió. La colocó bien en su sitio para proceder a acostarse él. Una vez que se acostó, dio un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y en ese momento Pepper levanto su brazo para abrazarlo tal y como había hecho con la almohada. Tony viró su mirada a la cara de Pepper, y solo sonreía. A veces se recriminaba a sí mismo al no poder parar de sonreír al verla, como un adolescente enamorado. _'Stark, definitivamente has perdido facultades'_ pensó. Luego solo decidió poner en marcha el plan que estaba formando en su cabeza.

Él dormía en el lado izquierdo de la cama, lo cual interfería un poco, pero no lo iba a parar. Se movió lentamente hasta tener la cabeza de su novia a la altura de su pecho. Se acomodó un poco, de tal forma que Pepper tuviera acceso a usar su pecho de almohada sin que se hiciera daño con los bordes sobresalientes del reactor, y lentamente, Pepper cayó muerta, tirada encima de él y escuchando el verdadero corazón de Tony en su oído. JARVIS quitó el sonido en estéreo del cuarto, ya no le hacía falta. Tony sintió una punzada en el brazo que se había vendado, pero no le dio importancia. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Pep y cerró los ojos.

"¿Te estoy haciendo daño?" preguntó Pepper. Tony pegó un brinco ante su voz, ¿no estaba dormida? "Te escuché entrar en la ducha, y también buscar las vendas en el armario" le explicó. "¿Te estoy haciendo daño?" volvió a repetir después.

Tony, aún un poco conmocionado del susto, no quería responder. No podía decirle que le estaba moliendo el brazo porque no quería que se moviera de él, pero ya no importaba porque ella se acababa de levantar para encender la lámpara de la mesa de noche y mirarlo.

"¿Qué fue esta vez?" dijo, examinando la venda.

"Nada, es solo un rasguño" intentó quitarle importancia. "Ven" pidió, haciéndole un gesto para que volviera a su posición anterior. Pepper hizo lo pedido, pero se posicionó con cuidado esta vez, vigilando tanto su brazo como el reactor. Sabía que la piel alrededor del objeto era sensible, pero Tony nunca se quejaba. También sabía que siempre le dolía el pecho por ello, unos días más que otros. Había días en que era tan fuerte que no se podía ni mover. Todo eso eran cosas que solo ellos dos sabían, a él no le gustaba parecer vulnerable delante de los demás, por lo que ningún miembro del equipo sabía de las punzadas de dolor que sentía Ironman en su pecho 24/7 desde los últimos años.

JARVIS se encargó de apagar la luz de nuevo, justo cuando Pepper besó a Tony dulcemente en los labios. "¿Mejor?" preguntó por la nueva postura.

"Sí" suspiró, aliviado por la ya liberada presión del brazo. "Buenas noches"

"Tony, en menos de una hora me tengo que levantar a trabajar" sonrió.

"Bueno, pues… ¿buenos días?" corrigió, levantando las cejas y recompensado por una risita de ella.

"Duerme, anda" instó Pepper, aunque se oía una sonrisa en su voz.

"Lo intentaré, si no me das un ataque al corazón antes" recordó lo de minutos anteriores. "Pensé que estabas como un tronco"

"Si te da uno, estaré enterada" informó, acurrucándose a su pecho y apoyando su oreja a la altura de su corazón nuevamente. Tony sonrió de nuevo. _'Este es un buen momento para decir lo típico como: late por ti, o algo por el estilo. Joder, soy demasiado cursi. ¿Por qué se me ocurren estas cosas? Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo'_

"Bueno es saberlo" dijo en su lugar. "Te quiero"

"Yo también a ti"


	3. Trembling Hands

Pepper estaba preocupada. Estaba en su naturaleza estar preocupada. Ella a sabía que Tony, el gran Tony Stark, Iron Man… era en verdad un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, con un montón de inseguridades y miedos. Solo que no los dejaba ver a todo el mundo.

Tras lo ocurrido en Afganistán, su temperamento cambio. Tenía pesadillas sí, y algún que otro mal recuerdo, pero no fueron tan fuertes hasta lo de Nueva York. Pero incluso antes de todo, él ya tenía problemas debido a la dejada niñez que tuvo por parte de su padre. Una de las cosas por las que le gusta ser el centro de atención.

Ella sabía que lo que tenía Tony era TEPT (Trastorno de Estrés Post- Traumático). De hecho, se decidió documentar sobre todo acerca de eso, con la esperanza de poder ayudarlo un poco y hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Una de las primeras cosas que había que hacer era no presionarlo a hacer cosas que no quería, y ser el mar donde pueda ahogar sus males cuando lo necesite. Otras cosas las fue aprendiendo directamente de él, como el no cogerlo del cuello bajo ninguna circunstancia, o decirles adiós a los baños en pareja y hola a las duchas. Esto último fue una cosa que le dijo una vez empezaron a salir, y tuvo miedo de que se riera de él por su "miedo al agua". Pepper no lo hizo, sin embargo, ni le preguntó el por qué. Ya se lo diría cuando se sintiera cómodo.

Otra cosa era el constante sentimiento de culpa por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era un síntoma habitual de las personas con el trastorno, pero Tony lo llevaba hasta el último extremo. Y el que los del resto del equipo y demás ciudadanos se lo echaran todo en cara no ayudaba mucho. Más de una vez Pepper tuvo que cortar algunas discusiones entre Steve y Tony, cómo no, recriminándole algo.

Desde hace unos días, Pepper le había dejado caer el tema del psicólogo. Tony no estaba muy por la labor, como esperó, con el argumento de _'yo no estoy loco, Pepper'_. No se lo repetía todo el rato, le dejaba tiempo. Pero pasadas unas semanas, después de una pesadilla, fue él el que decidió acceder. Pepper había pedido cita en la mejor psicóloga de la ciudad para esa tarde. Ella había ido a trabajar con la promesa de ir a buscarlo a casa para llevarlo a la consulta.

Así que ahí estaba, llegando al piso donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Tony. Cuando estaba nervioso se ponía a trabajar, así que hoy seguramente estaría trabajando el triple.

"¿Estás preparado?" sonrió a Tony cuando se le acercó. Se dieron un beso a modo de saludo y Tony inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, haciendo un _no_.

"Estoy aterrorizado" admitió.

En el coche había silencio. Pepper conducía mientras Tony miraba por la ventana los coches pasar, intentando relajarse. Ella desvió su mirada un poco hacía él y vio que sus manos estaban temblando. Acto seguido, quitó una de las suyas del volante para coger las manos temblorosas de su novio, de forma tranquilizadora, acariciándole el dorso de una de ellas con el pulgar.

"Todo va a estar bien" le dijo suavemente. "Yo voy a estar ahí contigo"

"Lo sé" medio sonrió, apretando la mano que le había ofrecido, aunque sin parar de temblar. Ya en el parking de la consulta, Tony sí que estaba nervioso. Pepper le volvió a repetir que ella estaría allí y no lo iba a dejar solo. Le dio un beso antes de llevarlo con ella de la mano a la puerta del edificio.

* * *

Allí lo pasaron directamente a la consulta, debido a que no tenía a nadie delante de ellos. La doctora Becker se adelantó en los saludos, invitándolos a sentarse.

Al principio Tony no se sentía muy cómodo siendo escuchado por la doctora, aunque la sonrisa amable y comprensiva que le daba ella le ayudaba a relajarse un poco durante la sesión, pero no a bajar la guardia. Una cosa que Pepper notó fue que Becker no hacía preguntas, y le dejaba tiempo para explicarse. Así se ganaba un poco su confianza, supuso, haciéndole ver que no juzgaba sus actos. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había elegido a la psicóloga adecuada para Tony.

Cuando se acabó el tiempo, la doctora mandó a Pepper a acompañarla a otra habitación, dejando a Tony en la chaise-longue. Al ver su cara de pánico, le dijo que ahora mismo volvían. Becker le dijo a Pepper las siguientes sesiones en las que podría ir, aunque podría hacerle un hueco si lo necesitaba. Luego ella la informó sobre las pesadillas. No lo decía porque ella no pudiera dormir, sino por él. Explicó la gravedad de las mismas y Becker decidió recetarle unas pastillas que ayudarían tanto para el sueño como para la ansiedad. Así ambos podrían tener una mejor noche y Tony seguiría teniendo ataques, obviamente, pero serían mucho menos fuertes.

Después de tenerlo todo, Pepper se reunió con Tony de nuevo para salir del edificio, no sin antes despedirse de la doctora y pedirle cita a su secretaria dos semanas más tarde, para hacerle el seguimiento de las pastillas.

Al llegar al coche, Pepper inmediatamente sacó una manta del asiento trasero del coche y se la pasó a su novio. "No estuvo tan mal, ¿no?" dijo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo en lo que Tony se acomodaba como podía en el asiento con la manta por encima. Había caído la noche y quedaba un camino largo hasta la Torre.

"Porque estuviste ahí" le aseguró. "Si no, no hubiera podido"

"Cada vez que te toque ir, yo lo voy a dejar todo para estar contigo, no te preocupes" dejó un beso en su frente. Arrancó el coche y comenzó el camino de vuelta a casa. "Por cierto, ahora tienes medicación. Todas las mañanas una pastilla, sin excepciones. No te olvides. Por si no estoy para recordártelo, se lo diré a JARVIS"

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido. Pepper le sonrió. Después de la tensión que había pasado, se merecía ese descanso.


	4. Christmas Family Reunion: Part I

**Para conmemorar las navidades, (un poco tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca), aquí está un oneshot de Tony conociendo a los suegros. Bueno... Estaba destinado a ser un oneshot pero me quedó muy largo y he decidido partirlo en dos. Subiré la segunda parte tan pronto como pueda ;D**

 **¡Feliz 2017!**

* * *

"¡Cariño, nos vamos!" avisó Tony desde el pie de las escaleras. Ya tenía todas las maletas dentro del coche y solo faltaba que Pepper bajara del baño.

"¡Un momento!" le respondió.

Ella estaba nerviosísima. Había decidido llevar a Tony a casa de sus padres por Navidad y que conociera a toda la familia. Estas serían las primeras navidades en mucho tiempo que Tony pasaría con más gente, aparte de las últimas con ella y el equipo, con una familia. Él comprendia que para ella era muy importante que le gustase a sus padres, y por eso entendía que quisiera que todo fuera perfecto. A decir verdad, Tony tenía muchas ganas de conocer a los padres de Pepper.

"Ya estoy" dijo, bajando las escaleras con los tacones en la mano mientras Tony le tendió la mano para ayudarla. "¿Lo has metido todo en el coche?"

"Por enésima vez, si" le afirmó, sonriendo. "Relájate" le acarició los hombros con ambas manos, un gesto común entre ambos, cuando Pepper se acercó al espejo que había cerca de la entrada para revisarlo todo. "Estás preciosa, como siempre" murmuró, dándole la vuelta para besar sus labios dulcemente. La llevó de la mano y un poco a la fuerza al coche, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara.

Una vez que ambos estaban dentro, Tony se dispuso a arrancar mientras Pepper se ponía los tacones. "No hace falta que te los pongas aún, nos queda un rato de viaje" siguió sonriéndole él.

"Exactamente. Y como nos queda un rato de viaje, quiero que lo digas todo desde el principio. Nombres" exigió.

"Pep, cariño, sabes que lo sé todo. No creo que sea neces-"

"Nombres" lo miró desafiante. Tony quitó sus ojos de la carretera por un segundo para ver su mirada fulminante y llevó una mano hacia su rodilla, con esperanza de calmarla.

"Tus padres, Thomas y Blythe, tu hermana Rebecca, y sus hijos mellizos, Alex y Jenny" respondió finalmente.

"Bien. ¿Qué NO debes hacer?"

"No puedo preguntar por su ex-marido ni ser como soy con la prensa con tu padre"

"Perfecto. Has pasado el test"

"No era muy complicado" la intentó picar. Con el comentario, Pepper se pareció relajar y le dio una mofetada cariñosa en la mejilla, sin hacerle daño en verdad. "Auuch" se quejó mientras ella soltó una risita.

"Quiero que te portes bien, ¿vale?" se puso seria de nuevo.

"¿Cuándo no me porto bien?"

"Hablo en serio, Tony"

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Él sabía que para ella era muy importante que se llevaran todos bien, y no pensaba estropearle las navidades. "Te lo prometo" murmuró, seriamente. Esto le fue recompensado con un beso en la mejilla.

"Otra cosa… mis padres saben como eres… eras, con las mujeres, y ya saben que tú y yo somos… Bueno que ya no somos tú y yo, somos nosotros y-"

"Lo sé. No te preocupes, no serán los primeros en meterse conmigo para que no te haga daño" la cortó. "Intentaré comportarme ante cualquier comentario" le aseguró.

"Cariño… No quiero que tengas que intentar comportarte. Sé como tú eres, como verdaderamente eres. Estoy segura de que les encantarás" se sonrieron mutuamente y Pepper cogió su mano para estrecharla con fuerza.

"¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ellos?" preguntó, curioso.

"Bueno, a mamá le encanta cocinar, lo que pasa es que ella lo hace un poco mejor que tú" murmuró, riéndose.

"Ja-ja-ja, que graciosa" ironizó, pero sonriéndole igualmente.

"Luego a Becca le gustan los deportes. Podríais enseñarle un poco de Win-chung estos días. Los niños, con el simple hecho de que seas Iron Man ya los tendrás ganados, les encantan Los Vengadores. Y a papá le encantan los coches"

"Veo que los chicos serán los más fáciles de convencer" dijo, sarcástico.

"A mi hermana, con tal de que seas simpático y cariñoso también le caerás bien" afirmó Pepper. "Querrá asegurarse de que su hermana no está con alguien como su ex"

"Algún día me explicarás que pasó entre ellos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí… pero no aún. Es algo que no quiere que sepas y no le voy a quitar autoridad". Tony se resignó, pero asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Después de varias horas conduciendo, entre nervios, sonrisas cómplices, bromas e inseguridades, llegaron a la casa de la familia de Pepper. Desde la ventana se veía un amplio terreno con una casa alrededor de una granja. A Tony le recordaba mucho a la de Clint, solo que un poco más pequeña. Aparcó cerca del porche junto al todoterreno que tenían ellos, e inmediatamente, Pepper se bajó a tocar al timbre mientras Tony iba al maletero a sacar las maletas.

"¡Ginny!" gritó una voz de mujer desde dentro de la casa. Acto seguido, vino un fuerte: "¡Becca!" de vuelta, y Pepper desapareció de su vista por unos brazos que la abrazaron y la tiraron hacía dentro de la casa. Luego salieron sonrientes, y fue cuando Tony entró en la vista de la chica.

"Becca, este es Tony. Tony, mi hermana, Rebecca" hizo las presentaciones Pepper.

"Por dios, Ginny, ya se quién es. ¿Quién no sabe quién es Tony Stark?" sonrió ampliamente, dándole dos besos a modo de saludo a su cuñado.

"Encantado" le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue entonces que se fijó en ella detenidamente. Era casi igual a su querida novia, salvo que ella tenía ojos marrones y era, casi imperceptiblemente, un poco más joven que Pepper.

"Vamos, mamá y papá os estaban esperando" los incitó dentro, Tony cargando las maletas hasta la puerta. Ya dentro, una mujer salió de la cocina y fue directa hacía Pepper, sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisa feliz en la cara.

"Hola, mamá" saludó, abrazándola también. "Mira, él es Tony" señaló.

"Encantada, señor Stark" sonrió amablemente.

"Oh, por favor, no. Llámeme Tony"

"En ese caso, llámame de tú y no de usted, que no soy tan vieja" bromeó.

"De no ser porque la llamó 'mamá', juraría que era su otra hermana" dijo. Blythe rió sonoramente.

"Ginny, llama a tu padre" mandó Blythe acto seguido. "Tiene que ayudar a Tony a subir las maletas"

"Puedo yo, no te preocupes"

"No es molestia…". Fue entonces cuando llegaron dos niños de unos seis años, pelirrojos y muy ruidosos. Estos debían ser los sobrinos de Pep, pensó Tony. "Niños, tenemos un invitado"

"¿Usted no es Iron Man?" preguntó el niño (Alex, recordó Tony), con curiosidad.

"Sí, sí que lo soy"

"Es el novio de tía Ginny, tonto. Por supuesto que no es Iron Man" dijo Jenny, segura de sí misma.

"Bueno… no estáis equivocado ninguno de los dos" dijo Tony, acercándose a ellos. Se arrodilló para tenerlos a su altura. "Soy el novio de tía Ginny Y soy Iron Man" afirmó ambas, enfatizando el 'y'. Que raro era referirse a Pepper como Ginny, se dijo para sí mismo.

"Mamá nos ha dicho que Iron Man vive muy lejos de aquí y que tiene una novia muy guapa" dijo Jenny.

"¿Tía Ginny no es guapa?"

"Sí, mucho. Pero él también es muy guapo" siguió respondiendo la niña.

"Me ofende, señorita. Me está llamando feo en mi cara" dijo, fingiendo estar ofendido. "Puede que exista alguna forma de enseñaros que sí soy Iron Man…"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó. Definitivamente Jenny era la niña enteradilla, de 'mi mamá dijo no se qué, osea que es cierto', sonrió Tony. Se acercó más a ellos, como si les fuera a contar un secreto.

"¿Sabéis que Iron Man tiene una luz azul en el pecho, ¿no?"

"Sí" dijeron al unísono.

"¿Queréis verla?"

"¡Sí!" dijeron, más animados. Tony se desabrochó un poco la camisa, solo para que sobresaliera un poco la luz del reactor. "¡Ala, que guay!" gritaron, sonrientes. "Mamá, el novio de tía Ginny es Iron Man" dijo contento Alex. Fue entonces cuando Tony se dio cuenta de que su suegra y su cuñada habían estado presente en toda la escena.

"Sí, cielo. Pero se llama Tony" sonrió Becca, acercándose a ellos.

"Tío Tony, ¿nos llevarás a ver a Los Vengadores?" preguntó Alex, seguido de un grito alegre de su hermana. Tony se quedó un poco en blanco al 'tío' que empleó, junto a Blythe y a Becca.

"Bueno, algún día. Pero solo si vuestra madre lo admite" salió del paso.

Antes de que los niños pudieran pedir a su madre nada, Pepper entró con un hombre corpulento del jardín. Tony respiró hondo al ver su mirada en él. _'Comienza el show',_ pensó.

"Papá, Tony" sonrió inocentemente Pepper.

"Sé quien es" dijo Thomas cortante, tendiéndole la mano para un saludo. Tony, intentando no titubear, se la aceptó, apretando con fuerza.

"Encantado, señor Potts. Bonita casa"

"Bueno, no es como las mansiones que se gasta, pero es un hogar" hostilizó.

"Cariño, vamos a dejar las cosas en la habitación" terminó la conversación Pepper, agarrándolo del brazo para llevarlo de vuelta a la escalera donde había dejado las maletas. Blythe murmuró algo a Thomas, y con mala cara decidió ayudar a subir las maletas.

Ya arriba, con la última maleta en la puerta del cuarto, Tony le dijo a Thomas: "Ya puedo yo", quitándole la maleta de las manos, y yéndose éste abajo, dejando a la pareja sola. Pepper cerró la puerta.

"Vale… primeras impresiones hechas" dijo Pep. "Mi madre, bien. Mi hermana, bien. Los niños, muy bien. Y mi padre, como esperaba, mal"

"No me ha dado tiempo de cagarla" se excusó él.

"Lo sé. No ha sido culpa tuya" lo calmó. Se sentaron en el borde de su antigua cama y le pasó una mano dulcemente por la mejilla. "Lo que pasa es que él ya tiene una imagen prediseñada de ti. Eso, y lo de Becca…"

"Voy a intentar ser amable con él en la cena de esta noche. Y quizás mañana podré ayudarle con algún coche de esos que tiene allí afuera"

"De acuerdo" sonrió Pepper. Le gustaba saber que lo iba a intentar con toda su buena fe. "Pero creo que sería mejor que intentases lo de los coches ahora. Estaba mirando uno que no le arranca muy bien"

"¿No sería mejor estar ahora con tu madre en la cocina?, o…" titubeó.

"¿Tienes miedo?" bromeó, sonriendo.

"¿Yo?, no. Es solo, bueno… que-"

"Sí que tienes miedo"

"No"

"Por supuesto que sí, si casi no le pudiste ni dar la mano"

"Respeto. Esa es la palabra" corrigió Tony.

"Respeto… ya" asintió.

"Sí, respeto. No le tengo miedo" insistió. "Es mi primer suegro, ¿vale?"

"Y le tienes _respeto"_ siguió picándole.

"Sí, porque es el padre de la mujer que más quiero en el mundo y no quiero cagarla" admitió. "Por eso le tengo respeto"

"Bueno… En ese caso, vete a presentarle tus 'respetos' a ese hombre para que la mujer que más quieres en el mundo esté contenta, ¿de acuerdo?" sonrió, dándole un piquito y empujándolo fuera de la habitación, hacia las escaleras. "Yo estaré con mamá y con Becca haciendo la cena". Tony, a duras penas e intentando hacerse el valiente, hizo caso a sus peticiones y salió en busca de Thomas.

* * *

Lo encontró en la parte trasera de la casa. Echó un vistazo en general a los coches que tenía allí. No eran muchos, pero los que habían eran auténticas joyas. Se acercó distraídamente al Mercury Monterey del 54 que tenía el capó abierto con un hombre metido en él. "Bonito Monterey" afirmó, posicionándose detrás de su suegro. Thomas se giró rápidamente, dando un ligero brinco al no esperarlo.

"Gracias" dijo, secamente. "Yo pensaba que tenías coches más modernos. Los Audis R8 y todo eso"

"Tengo muchos… Me gustan de muchas épocas. Sin embargo, la joya de la corona es el Ford Flathead Roadster del 32"

"¿Tienes un Roadster?" siguió hablándole de una forma pasota.

"Era de mi padre, está sin terminar. No arranca. Lo dejó así y, sinceramente, no lo quiero acabar yo" se sinceró. A lo mejor así, de esa forma lograba caerle mejor a su suegro, no siendo un rico egocéntrico.

"Éste tampoco arranca" le respondió, casi sin haberle hecho caso, y seguía mirando el motor.

"Ya me lo han contado… ¿Puedo verlo?" pidió. Thomas lo miró no muy seguro, pero al final hizo una mueca de aprobación y dejó a Tony mirar. "Mmmm… ya veo" murmuró. "¿Ha probado a poner este cable en-" dijo mientras llevaba el cable al sitio que pensaba nombrar cuando Thomas lo cortó, hostilmente.

"Sí, sí lo he probado. Puede que no sea un genio, Stark, pero-" la frase quedó en nada cuando el motor del coche comenzó a rugir. Tony miró a su suegro, no con aire de superioridad, pero a éste sí se lo pareció. Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

"Esto es mejor siempre comprobarlo varias veces. Si no, el motor podría-"

"Tony, ¿puedes venir un momento?" medio gritó Becca desde el porche trasero.

"Sí, un segundo" respondió. Miró por última vez a Thomas con un 'lo siento' murmurado y fue de camino a la puerta. Definitivamente, adoraba a su cuñada.

* * *

"¿Eres alérgico a algo, querido?" preguntó Blythe cariñosamente en la mesa. Era la hora de la primera cena en familia.

"No" sonrió Tony.

"Pues Ginny sí lo es, a-" intentó meterse Thomas.

"A las fresas, sí. Lo sé" terminó la frase por él, manteniendo la compostura.

"Papá…" advirtió Pepper suavemente.

Suerte que Becca siempre intentaba arreglar las cosas. "Bueno, Tony… ¿cómo van Los Vengadores?". Los niños se emocionaron al escuchar la pregunta.

"Pues-"

"Rebecca, no hables de trabajo. Estamos en vacaciones" sonrió Blythe.

"No, está bien. Además, los chicos quieren saber cosas" dijo Tony.

"¿Hulk es tan grande como en la tele?" dijo Alex.

"Mucho más, te lo aseguro"

"Viuda Negra es super guay. Quiero ser como ella" comentó Jenny.

"¿Qué?, no. Yo quiero ser como Thor" se quejó el niño.

"Ser Thor será muy complicado, Alex. Tendrás que entrenar mucho" bromeó Pepper.

"¿Nadie quiere ser como Iron Man?" dijo sutilmente Tony, haciéndose el dolido.

"¡Sí!" gritaron. "Para volar" explicó Jenny.

"Y para coger cohetes" sonrió su hermano. Tony y Pepper compartieron una mirada y ella le puso una mano en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

"Niños, los cohetes son muy peligrosos" interfirió Becca, percatándose del gesto de su hermana con su cuñado. "Iron Man fue muy valiente" le dedicó una sonrisa a Tony, y él se la devolvió débilmente.

"Quiero ser valiente como Iron Man, fuerte como Capitán América, grande como Hulk, poderosa como Thor, astuta como Ojo de Halcón y guapa como Viuda Negra" informó Jenny. Todos rieron audiblemente.

"Eso está muy bien, pero Viuda no es solo guapa" argumentó Tony. "Es fiera"

"Y lo de guapa ya lo tienes, Jenny" le dijo Blythe.

* * *

Ya en la habitación, después de la cena, Tony y Pepper se estaban preparando para irse a acostar. "Mañana mamá nos va a llevar al centro comercial. Quiere comprar algunas cosas para la cena de Nochebuena" informó ella.

"Está bien" respondió, metiéndose en la cama a su lado. No era muy grande. Era una individual, y comparada con la que tenían de tamaño rey, había mucho menos espacio. "Tu padre me odia" dijo mientras se acurrucaba contra ella.

"No te odia… Solo tiene una mala imagen tuya"

"Me odia. Le arranqué el Mercury que tenía fuera y me miró hecho una furia"

"Eso es que tiene una competición de testosterona contigo" intentó calmarlo.

"¿Sabes? Eso es justo lo que dijo Hill en una fiesta cuando estábamos con Rhodey y Thor"

"María sabía de lo que hablaba, entonces" bromeó. "Ven aquí, anda. Dame un besito" pidió tiernamente, rozando su nariz contra la mejilla de Tony. Él hizo lo pedido inmediatamente.

Sus labios se juntaron dulcemente, abriendo un poco las bocas para poder dejarle paso a las lenguas. Lo que fue pedido como 'un' beso, pasaron a ser dos, y tres, y cuatro… Sin embargo, no eran pasionales. No significaban nada más allá. Era solo por el mero placer de besarse. Cuando habían perdido la cuenta, Tony juntó su frente con la de ella e intentó sacarle un poco de sus casillas. "¿A cuántos chicos ha metido en esta cama para besarlos, señorita Potts?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Ummm… creo que… ocho" respondió, sinceramente.

"No me esperaba esto de usted" se sorprendió, sonriente.

"Pero solo para besarlos… Otras cosas fueron hechas en otros lugares" le siguió el juego.

"Interesante…" siguió con la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Debería sentirse afortunado, señor Stark. Es el número nueve"

"A decir verdad, sí que me siento afortunado" dijo, dándole un beso casto en los labios, de milésimas de segundo. "¿Quiere saber por qué?"

"Ilumíneme"

"Porque aunque no haya sido el primero, espero ser el último" admitió. Se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse hasta quedarse dormidos. Mañana les esperaba un enorme día, lo que pasa es que no sabían cuanto.

* * *

 **Lo dicho, ¡feliz 2017 a todos/as! y espero poder subir la segunda parte antes de que se me acaben las vacaciones ;***


	5. Christmas Family Reunion: Part II

Pepper despertó antes que Tony, como era costumbre. Se lo encontró con la cara enterrada en su cuello y con un brazo a su alrededor. Para ella no era inusual dormir con él tan pegados, de hecho la cama individual no era el por qué de su postura. Incluso en su cama dormían así, aun teniendo espacio suficiente para ni siquiera tocarse. Pero lo cierto era que les encantaba descansar así, acurrucados uno contra el otro. Durante el resto del día casi no tenían tiempo ni para sí mismos, y al acabarlo se echaban de menos. Además, Tony se aferraba a ella cuando tenía una de sus famosas pesadillas, y Pepper lo ponía lo más físicamente cerca posible para acallarlo. Sí, así eran sus modos de dormir…

Se movió un poco para dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla, acariciándole el pelo. "Tony" susurró. "Tony, tienes que despertarte"

"Mmmm…" fue su contestación, enterrándose más en su hombro y enderezando el brazo que tenía sobre Pepper.

"Veeeenga" rió.

"¿Por qué?" se separó un poco para hablar, muy a su pesar.

"Dentro de poco, alguien vendrá a buscarnos si no bajamos nosotros a desayunar"

"No creo que-"

En ese mismo instante, se oyeron en la puerta unos toques antes de que la cabeza de Thomas se asomara por ella. "¿Estáis despiertos?"

"Sí, papá… En seguida vamos" respondió Pepper, enderezándose y sentándose en la cama. Thomas les lanzó una mirada de aprobación al ver que estaban vestidos y se fue tan rápido como había venido.

"¿Nos espia?" dijo Tony, anonadado mientras se desperezaba y estiraba, tirado en el colchón ya solo ocupado por él, ya que Pepper se había levantado a peinarse.

"No creo, pero sí que se acaba de cerciorar de que no hemos hecho nada" sonrió.

"Bueno… no hemos hecho nada anoche. Suerte que no sabe nada de otras ocasiones" bromeó, acercándose a ella desde atrás en el espejo donde se estaba peinando, dándole un besito en la mejilla.

"Tiene toda la razón, señor Stark" le siguió el juego. "Pero anoche no podrías haber sido capaz de hacer nada. Nada más tocar la almohada y te dejé de besar, te quedaste frito"

"Me ofende que dude de mis habilidades como amante, señorita Potts. Además, fue por su culpa por la cual tuve que conducir durante 8 horas y media. Si no, hubiera estado en plena forma para cualquier tipo de actividad. Así que no se queje de que anoche no recibió un par de orgasmos por mi parte"

"Sí… eso y que no podrías hacerlo con mi padre aquí"

"Bueno, no. Pero solo por el respeto que le tengo" medio admitió Tony mientras Pepper reía y negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando ya estaban un poco más presentables, pero todavía en pijama, bajaron a la cocina a desayunar. Se encontraron a toda la familia menos a los niños abajo. Thomas estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, mientras Blythe hacía el café y Becca comía sus tostadas. Saludaron con un buenos días, que fue correspondido por todos. Tony fue directo a la encimera a hablar con Blythe mientras Pepper se sentaba con su hermana y con su padre.

"¿Los niños no vienen?" preguntó a Becca.

"Sí, solo que los estoy dejando dormir un rato más. Ayer fue imposible ponerlos a dormir" informó, dándole un sorbo a su zumo. Segundos más tarde, Tony se acercó a la mesa con dos platos que contenían su desayuno y el de Pepper, mientras Blythe traía la cafetera. Una vez que ya todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa, Becca estuvo hablando sobre que iban a comprar.

Sin embargo, Pepper estaba mirando a Tony desenvolverse con su familia. Por la mañana estaba definitivamente más suelto de lo que estuvo el día anterior. Sobre todo con Blythe, Becca y los niños. Thomas era un caso aparte, pero de momento ella se daba más que satisfecha. Por la otra parte, su familia se veía bastante contenta con él. Todo iba más o menos en el buen camino.

Blythe habló de querer comprar regalos de Navidad para los niños, aparte de demás regalos para ellos y demás familiares. A todos les pareció buena idea dejar a los niños con su abuelo mientras ellos se dispersaban por el centro comercial. Después del desayuno, cada uno se fue a cambiar y cogieron los dos coches, los padres y Becca en el todoterreno, mientras los niños se empeñaron en ir en el coche de Tony con él y Pepper.

* * *

Al llegar al centro comercial, tal y como acordaron, Alex y Jenny se quedaron con Thomas mientras Becca, Blythe, Pepper y Tony iban de compras. Los dos últimos iban cogidos de la mano, cosa que les encantaba. Les hacía sentirse como una pareja normal, no como el genio multimillonario y superhéroe y la exitosa empresaria de una de las industrias más importantes del mundo. No todos los días podían ir de compras tranquilamente. Así, dando un paseo cogidos de la mano, no eran Pepper Potts y Tony Stark… eran solo Pepper y Tony.

Pero claro, hubo gente que los reconocía y eso perdia su magia. Unos niños se acercaron a Tony a pedir autógrafos y fotos, y este se los dio ante la orgullosa mirada de Pepper, seguido de las admiraciones de Blythe y Becca. "Lo siento" les decía él. "No te disculpes… estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿lo sabes, no?" dijo Pep, y él asintió sonriente.

Se separaron de nuevo entre sí, siendo las dos hermanas por un lado y por el otro Tony y su suegra. Querían buscarle un regalo a Pepper principalmente. Blythe le habló de unos tacones que había avistado que seguro que le encantarían, ambos conociendo el amor que tenía hacía su colección de zapatos. Tony no podía culparla, su colección eran los coches, y la que tenían compartida de arte. Esa era la única cosa que ella compraba sin reparo, aunque él le había dicho reiteradas veces que podía gastarse el dinero en lo que ella quisiera. Que era de ellos, no solo suyo. "¿Tú que tenías pensado?" preguntó ella.

"Sinceramente, no lo sé aún. Quiero hacerle algo especial… Una vez le regalé un conejo gigante"

"¿Un conejo gigante?" sonrió.

"Sí, no fue muy buena idea, lo sé" asintió. "Pero en verdad le ha cogido cariño, lo tenemos en el garaje"

"Espero que tu regalo de este año no sea como el que Nathan le 'regaló' a Becca hace cuatro años" se apagó un poco su voz. Tony titubeó un poco, pero finalmente se decidió a preguntar, aunque Pepper le había advertido sobre no hacerlo.

"Si no es indiscrección, ¿Qué 'regalo' fue ese?"

Blythe pareció pensar el si contárselo o no. Tony le había parecido un buen hombre en comparación a todo lo visto sobre su persona en medios de comunicación, y no tenía nada por lo que no confiar en él. Pero, ¿y si era como Nathan?

Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando las chicas volvieron. "Peque, hora de que vengas conmigo" dijo Pep, agarrándolo del brazo juguetonamente, dejando a Blythe con la palabra en la boca. "Vamos a buscar regalos"

Tony no tuvo más remedio que ir y dejar a su suegra y su cuñada a solas. Él y Pepper caminaron por los pasillos entre la multitud, sin ningún rumbo en concreto puesto que estaban hablando sobre qué conseguirles a su familia y también al equipo en Nueva York, aunque este año no fueran a pasar las vacaciones con ellos. Estaban pensando que comprarle a Happy mientras salían del edificio, porque ella sabía de una tienda en la que iban a comprarle a Nat una cosa, cuando un par de papparazzis los avistaron y comenzaron a sacarles fotos sin percatarse de que estaban siendo retratados.

Al volver con bolsas en las manos, se encontraron a Thomas y los niños, y esperaron todos por Blythe y Becca en un parque no muy lejos de la entrada al centro comercial.

Cuando todo estuvo ya colocado en los maleteros de los coches, no se habían dado cuenta de que se habían pasado casi todo el día de compras.

* * *

"Esto cansadísima" dijo Pep, tirándose de espaldas en la cama. Tony suspiró detrás de ella. Todavía seguía intrigado por la conversación con su madre antes.

"Cariño… tu madre y yo hablamos antes de una cosa importante" empezó, sentándose en un borde de la cama, quitándole el pelo de delante de la cara cariñosamente.

"¿De Nathan?" preguntó. "Lo supongo por como estaba mamá cuando llegamos Becca y yo"

"No me dijo nada, propiamente dicho. Solo que le hizo algo a tu hermana" informó. Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Tony… yo sé que puedo confiar en ti para lo que sea. Pero yo no soy quién para decirte nada" explicó Pepper, a lo que Tony inmediatamente asintió, comprendiéndolo. Él estaba acariciando su mejilla y ella lo miraba con ojos cariñosos. Le hizo agacharse para sacarle un beso, cuando de repente se escuchó un sonoro grito llamándolos a ambos. Ellos se separaron y se miraron sin comprender que pasaba, yendo abajo a ver que sucedía.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Pep, entrando en el salón, con Tony siguiendo sus pasos de cerca. Thomas solo señaló a la televisión.

 ** _"_** ** _Tony Stark y Pepper Potts han sido vistos recientemente en un centro comercial de Iowa paseando de la mano, comprando regalos para estas fechas tan señaladas"_** se oyó en voz en off mientras se veía en pantalla fotografías de ellos dos en la tarde. En la primera iban de la mano normal, con Pepper hablando y Tony sonriendo a lo que le decía, los dos siendo completamente reconocibles y casi en el mismo ángulo que la cámara. La segunda, sin embargo, era sacada de espaldas, en la que él tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros acercándosela a sí mismo, con el brazo de Pepper en su cintura. La tercera, en la misma postura a la anterior, tenía la variante de que se estaban dando un beso que fue perfectamente captado en la foto. **_"No faltaron muestras de afecto, según las fuentes que tenemos. Pero Stark no desatendió tampoco a niños que se acercaban a ellos a pedir fotografías y firmas"_** salieron fotos de él agachado frente a un grupo de niños de uno años, con un dibujo de Iron Man en sus manos y un rotulador. **_"No cabe duda que estos dos son una encantadora y a la vez poderosa pareja. Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce. En múltiples ocasiones se le ha relacionado a Stark con diversas mujeres en lugares sospechosos, las puertas de la mayoría de los hoteles de Nueva York"_** las fotos cambiaron a varias de Tony hablando por el móvil, y luego con una mujer delante de uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, sonriéndose, una de ellas dándose ambos un beso en la mejilla. **_"¿Potts sabe de esto?, no lo sabemos con seguridad. Con el historial del señor Stark, no sorprendería a nadie estos comportamientos. Sin embargo, estas compras navideñas nos dan que pensar sobre su relación, que parece mejor que nunca. En otras noticias…"_**

A partir de ahí, Thomas quitó el volumen de las noticias. Hubieron unos segundos de silencio cuando Thomas miró fulminantemente a Tony. "¡Le estás poniendo los cuernos A MI HIJA!" gritó, a cada palabra elevando más la voz.

"¿Qué?, no. Yo nunca-"

"¡¿Y quién es esa del hotel si no?!" exigió. El resto de la familia yacía callada contemplando la escena, incluídos Alex y Jenny, que nunca habían visto a su abuelo tan enfadado. "Blythe, te dije que no podíamos fiarnos de él. ¡Te lo dije!"

"Papá,-" intentó intervenir Pepper.

"No tienes por qué excusarle. ¿Lo sabías?, ¿lo sabías y le dejas deshonrarte así?"

"¡Papá!" gritó Pepper esta vez, haciéndolo escucharla. "Sé que Tony se ha visto con otras mujeres, porque no creo que hablar con otras mujeres estando en una relación signifique que sea infiel. Sí, hablar. No me ha deshonrado de ninguna forma porque yo tengo plena confianza en él, y además, a esa mujer la conozco. Es Catherine Jones, presidenta de una compañía con la que trabajamos, Y lesbiana" hizo una pausa, remarcando el 'y'. Becca echó a los niños de la habitación, mirando por donde iban los tiros. "Creo que puede hablar con ella y saludarla con un beso, ¿no?. Y la foto en la que sale él hablando por el móvil, no es con ella. Estaba hablando conmigo para buscarme a la oficina para almorzar juntos. Lo que digan los medios y lo que parezcan las fotos son dos cosas diferentes. Sé que él me quiere a mí" dijo. Suspiró pesadamente, pestañeando un poco sus lágrimas de impotencia por lo sucedido, y en un susurró informó que se iba fuera a tomar el aire un momento.

Tony hizo el ademán de ir detrás de ella, pero Blythe le hizo una seña de que era mejor quedarse aquí y que ella iría a por su hija.

"Señor… mire, sé que no soy el modelo de cuñado perfecto" dijo él, intentando calmar las aguas. "Y sé que suena muy cliché cuando le digo que no le haré daño, al menos intencionadamente, pero no es mentira. La quiero. La quiero, de verdad. La única mujer a la que he llegado a amar. Y por lo mucho que me costó conseguirla, no se crea que la voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, mucho menos yéndome con otra… u otras" hizo una pausa, hasta que Thomas lo miró, viendo determinación en los ojos de Tony. "Su hija ha sido mi salvación, señor. La razón por la que sigo vivo, la razón por la que Iron Man existe y la razón por la que estoy ahora mismo respirando y hablando con usted… La razón por la que sigo luchando. Y que ella esté orgullosa del hombre que soy hoy en día es todo lo que me importa junto con su felicidad. De por seguro que si me pide algo, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano y más por ella. Pepper es mi reina. Y salvo que ella se aleje de mí, yo pienso pasar el resto de mis días con ella" terminó su discurso. El hombre más mayor notaba, a su pesar, palabras sinceras en su monólogo. Acto seguido, Tony dejó a Thomas reflexionando mientras él salió en busca de Pepper.

La encontró sentada en el banco del porche trasero con su madre, la cual la abrazaba consolándola tiernamente. Tony se acercó a ellas, rozando sus dedos contra su mejilla para que lo mirara.

Pepper levantó la vista hacia Tony, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su camiseta, agarrando con fuerza un poco de la misma en su puño, y apoyando la frente en su pecho. Blythe hizo otro acuerdo de miradas con Tony de que había que cambiar de bandos, siendo ella ahora la que tenía que entrar a hablar con Thomas. "Ya hablé con él"

"No quiero que piensen esas cosas de ti" lo miró tristemente, ya más calmada.

"No importa lo que piense él de mí. Lo importante es lo que pienses tú" le dijo, de forma sincera. Le acarició la espalda tranquilamente, pensando que decir. Ya habían puesto en el punto de mira a Tony con muchas mujeres desde que se sabe que está en una relación estable con Pepper, alegando que todas son rollos con los que él le esta poniendo los cuernos. Pero los únicos que sabían de su relación bien eran ellos mismos y sus amigos más allegados. "Vamos dentro. Alex y Jenny quieren ver una peli con nosotros" instó, teniéndole la mano para que se levantara del banco, poniendo un brazo tranquilizador sobre sus hombros cuando lo hizo, caminando juntos de nuevo al salón.

Al entrar, Thomas y Blythe se habían marchado, y no los volvieron a ver durante el resto de la noche, quedándose ellos con sus sobrinos y con su hermana, intentando olvidarse de lo sucedido.

Terminando la peli, Becca acostó a los niños y les pidió el favor a ellos de cuidarlos mañana, ya que ella tenía que levantarse temprano a trabajar durante las primeras horas del lunes. Tony supuso que no eran vacaciones todavía para todo el mundo, y accedieron amablemente. Luego ellos se fueron también a dormir, sin decir una palabra, procurando no recordar lo sucedido.

* * *

Eran las 11.34 de la mañana. Su suegro se encontraba ahora en el taller en el que trabajaba, a unas manzanas de la casa. Becca, como había dicho, estaba en el colegio en el que trabajaba, preparando las clases que tendría que darles a los niños después de las vacaciones, junto al resto de profesores. Blythe, por su parte, había salido con unas amigas un rato a dar un paseo. Y Pepper se había marchado con una antigua amiga de allí, queriendo distanciarse un rato de la casa, dado lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tony fue la que le insistió en que fuera de hecho, para que se relajara un poco.

Todo esto lo dejaba a él y a los mellizos solos en casa. Tony había prometido a los niños ir al centro comercial de nuevo para comprarle cosas a su madre, pero primero tenía que hacer algunas cosas en la casa que le había pedido Blythe y que Thomas no podía hacer. Ahora mismo estaba subido a una escalera apoyada en la pared del porche trasero limpiando los canalones mientras los chicos jugaban haciendo tiempo a la pelota. Estando a punto de terminar, oyó un coche aparcando delante de la puerta. Pensó que todavía era muy temprano para que nadie viniera, así que se bajó de la escalera, le dijo a los niños que ahora volvía y se dispuso a abrir.

El coche de Becca fue lo que se encontró, con ella caminando hacía la puerta de la casa, cuando se topó con Tony en el camino. Él se había percatado de que iba cabizbaja y con el pelo tapando parte de su cara. "Hey" intentó sonreirle, pero a él no le convenció.

"¿Estás bien? Es muy temprano para que hayas vuelto"

"Sí, es solo que acabamos antes. Me voy a duchar" dijo, pretendiendo escabullirse por la puerta, pero Tony la agarró delicadamente por el brazo, no pasando por alto el salto que pegó cuando la tocó. Hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, levantando su barbilla y moviéndole un poco el pelo, mostrando un gigantesco moratón acompañado con un hilo de sangre que brotaba desde su mejilla izquierda y su labio partido. En ese mismo instante sintió una furia recorrerle las entrañas. Nadie tocaría a la familia de Pepper si él podía evitarlo.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó, con un cierto tono de ira en su voz.

"Tony, no pasa nada. Yo-"

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto?" instó de nuevo. Ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre en el brazo, pero era imposible.

"Nadie. Me caí en la esquina de una mesa y-"

"Nadie se cae sobre una esquina y tiene ese moretón en la cara"

"Por favor, déjame" pidió. Él respiró hondo y la soltó, dejándola entrar en la casa. Pero esto no iba a quedar así. Pensaba encontrar quien le había hecho eso a su cuñada.

Entró detrás de ella, solo diciéndole: "Voy a dar una vuelta con los niños", a lo que ella asintió y subió las escaleras, no queriendo que sus hijos la vieran así.

* * *

En la tarde, ya todos se encontraban de nuevo en la casa. Los niños, ajenos a los problemas de su madre, se lo habían pasado en grande con el 'tío Tony' buscando regalos y comiendo helado. Sin embargo, él tenía su mente en otro lado, esperando al momento en el que estuvieran todos juntos para comentarlo.

Pero no lo hizo. Estaban todos en el salón-comedor cada uno a lo suyo. Blythe leía un libro en un sofá, los chicos estaban jugando a la consola sentados en la alfombra, Thomas ojeaba el periódico que no había podido leer en la mañana, Pepper estaba en la mesa del comedor con el portátil haciendo algo de trabajo (ante las quejas de Tony de estar de vacaciones), y Becca no estaba en ningún lugar para ser avistada. Tony supuso que estaría un buen rato más en su habitación. Aunque no fue del todo así, porque lo sorprendió bajando ya casi sin ningún signo de heridas. No se quería hacer una idea del montón de maquillaje que abría empleado.

Tony y Becca compartieron una mirada. Fue entonces cuando él asintió levemente desde la encimera, haciéndole ver que no diría nada al respecto, y ella contestó de la misma manera. Se apoyó en la isla de la cocina, viendo a la familia hacer sus cosas, y como Becca interactuaba con sus hijos, mientras bebía de su taza de café. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Blythe fue la primera en reaccionar, con un: "Ya voy yo". Todos siguieron a lo suyo cuando oyeron gritos desde la puerta. Tony fue el primero en salir disparado hacía la entrada, seguido por Thomas.

Había un hombre bastante corpulento, un poco más alto que Tony y bastante borracho al lado de su suegra, la cual había apartado a un lado y estaba entrando dentro de la casa, a gritos de: "¿¡Dónde está esa zorra!?"

"¡Nathan, fuera de mi casa!" dijo en respuesta Thomas. Un puñetazo fue directo a la cara del hombre más mayor, siendo devuelto de nuevo al chico antes de caer de bruces al suelo. Apartó a Thomas a un lado, recuperándose rápidamente y entró al salón. Tony miró que ambos estaban bien y rápidamente fue detrás de él.

Las hermanas habían sacado a los niños al jardín, que no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía dentro. Tony se encontró a Becca en una esquina de la habitación con Pepper entremedio de Nathan y su hermana, sosteniendo un cuchillo. "Te lo advierto, Nathan" dijo amenazadoramente.

"Vaya, la hermana de la zorra también está aquí ahora" contestó él tambaleándose. "Nadie te va a separar de mí, cariño" se refirió a Becca. Pepper vio como Tony se movía sigilosamente detrás de Nathan, y decidió intentar darle tiempo. "No vas a poder escaparte. El divorcio solo me hizo estar más seguro de que eres mía" masculló, señalándola a través de Pepper.

Fue cuando se iba a avalanzar sobre las chicas cuando Tony lo agarró fuertemente del cuello con su antebrazo. Blythe gritó a Pepper que llamara a la policía, y Becca estaba anonadada en la esquina. Tony le asestó puñetazos en la cabeza a Nathan, que intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Consiguió tirarlo al suelo, colocándose encima de él y comenzó a pegarle repetidas veces en la cara, procurando alejar las manos de Nathan de su cuello, que aún contraatacaba.

Pepper colgó la llamada segundos después y vio a Tony ensanginarse con Nathan, decidiendo que ya era momento de parar. "¡Tony, para!" le medio gritó, sin acercarse a ellos.

Él hizo lo pedido unos cuantos golpes más tarde, respirando pesadamente para luego agarrar el cuello de su camisa y tirar de él. "No. Vuelvas. A tocarla" murmuró amenazadoramente entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Sus ojos le enviaban dagas mortales al hombre debajo de él, el cual tenía sangre por toda su cara. Pero Nathan le sostenía la mirada, sin importarle. Tony iba a levantar el brazo para darle otro puñetazo cuando una mano lo sostuvo.

"Suficiente" le dijo Pep, detrás de él. Eso le hizo mirar a su alrededor. Cristales rotos por el suelo, un Thomas recuperándose del golpe al pie de la escalera, y Blythe calmando a Becca, la cual seguía en la esquina del salón, sin decir palabra y temblando. Tony miró de nuevo abajo y se percató de la sangre que había en sus manos, no siendo suya. Sí, Pepper tenía razón, era suficiente.

* * *

La policía llegó minutos más tarde, llevándose a Nathan esposado y Blythe les contó lo sucedido. Becca se fue a intentar calmarse y despejarse un poco con Pepper fuera, acompañada de Alex y Jenny. Eso dejaba a Tony y Thomas en la isla de la cocina, el primero con un trapo medio rosado de sangre y agua en sus nudillos de la mano derecha, por un corte que se había hecho con los cristales y la fuerza empleada en los puñetazos, y el otro con una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla. Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Thomas decidió hablar. "De no ser por ti, ese cabrón se hubiera llevado a Becca" habló pausadamente. "Yo no fui capaz de hacer nada. Y tú… Tú la protegiste"

"Es mi cuñada" dijo Tony, siendo obvio. "Es la familia de Pepper. Y su familia es mi familia" admitió. Thomas sonrió de medio lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"Sí, sí que lo es… Bienvenido a la familia, Tony" sonrió, orgulloso. Casi como un padre haría con su hijo. Solo que él no había visto a nadie mirarlo de esa forma nunca, no Howard Stark de hecho. Sino él, su suegro, Thomas Potts, por primera vez en su vida. Tony le correspondió la sonrisa, dándole la mano que le tendió, como un nuevo encuentro. Un nuevo comienzo. Pepper solo sonreía mirándolos desde la ventana.

* * *

En la cena, le dijeron a Tony todo lo que había sucedido con Nathan. Como se había casado con Becca hace 8 años y como al principio era bueno con ella. Luego las cosas se fueron deteriorando, y él perdió su trabajo, dándose al alcohol.

Becca intentaba que parara, pero eso no hacía más que ponerlo furioso y al tiempo comenzó a pegarla cada vez que le negaba algo. A veces era solo un tortazo, a veces completas palizas. Dos años pasaron así, hasta que una noche llegó a casa y decidió que sería buena idea acostarse con Becca sin su consentimiento. No bastó más para que ella se quedara embarazada, y encima fueron mellizos. Becca quería salir de allí antes de que nacieran los bebés, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que Nathan les hiciera daño a ella o a los niños en su vientre. Y vivió así durante los primeros 4 meses de embarazo, hasta que Thomas y Blythe encontraron extraño su comportamiento, que solía ser siempre alegre y risueño. Ella se los contó he inmediatamente llamaron a las autoridades, metiendo a Nathan en la cárcel por violencia doméstica durante 8 meses. Se divorció de él y pasó a vivir a casa de sus padres, donde por suerte Nathan ya no se acordaba de donde era debido al alcohol. Pepper no se enteró de todo esto hasta que sus padres la llamaron para decírselo, estando ya demasiado preocupada por el secuestro de Tony en Afghanistan.

Una vez que terminaron la historia, Tony se paró a pensar. Su padre también había sido alcohólico, pero nunca tocó a María Stark. Al fin y al cabo, la quería. Él mismo también tenía problemas con el alcohol, pero en su vida le había pegado a una mujer, ni mucho menos a Pepper. Si ni siquiera podía gritarle muy alto o más de la cuenta, lo hacía sentir mal. No entendía como habían hombres capaces de aprovecharse de ser más fuertes que ellas. Aunque luego pensó que había visto demasiadas cosas malas ya en otros lugares.

"No quería que pensaras otra cosa de mí. Que era débil o que deberías sentir lástima por mí" admitió Becca, no pudiendo mirarlo a la cara mientras comían.

"No pienso que seas débil. Todo lo contrario" dijo él, sincero. "Eres más fuerte de lo que tú te imaginas". Becca levantó la vista y le sonrió muy suavemente, casi sin notarse.

Mañana era Nochebuena, y todos decidieron que había sido un día demasiado largo. Se fueron a dormir, pero antes Pepper tenía que hablar con Tony. "Te quiero" dijo. Simple, sincero, sencillo. Sin más palabras de por medio, con esas dos y la mirada de sus ojos fueron más que suficientes para demostrarle a Tony que lo decía completamente en serio, agradeciéndolo por todo. Por ayudar a su hermana, por haber estado con su familia… por estar en su vida. Él sonrió y solo fue capaz de responder: "Y yo a ti"

* * *

El día 24 de diciembre había transcurrido normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Las mujeres habían ido a comprar las cosas de la cena con la ayuda de los niños y los hombres estaban preparando el jardín para la fiesta de la noche, a la que iban a acudir más familiares de Pepper, sus tíos y primos, aparte de algunos amigos.

Por la noche todo fue en marcha. Todo el mundo se divirtió y pasó un buen rato después de la cena bailando, incluída Pepper, a la que Tony había sacado a bailar a costa de sus negaciones. De hecho, Tony bailó con todo el mundo, incluido su suegro, a lo que todos los presentes rieron.

Ya era tarde, y todos se fueron a sus casas. Alex y Jenny se habían empeñado en querer quedarse despiertos para ver a Santa Claus poner los regalos, pero el agotamiento les venció y tuvieron que llevarlos a la cama.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad había comenzado, y los niños salieron corriendo por toda la casa a gritos de: "¡Levantad, ya es Navidad!, ¡Santa Claus llegó!". Entraron a la habitación de Tony y Pepper, saltando sobre la cama. "¡Vamos!, ¡Tío Tony, tía Ginny!, ¡los regalos!" dijo Jenny.

Cuando ya todos estaban abajo, Tony hizo una llamada a JARVIS para asegurarse de que todos los regalos del equipo habían llegado a Nueva York. Luego, se sentaron todos alrededor del árbol, viendo como los mellizos abrían primero sus regalos con ilusión.

De sus abuelos tuvieron alguna ropa nueva, mientras que de su madre y su tía tuvieron una gran cantidad de juguetes. Tony, sin embargo, les dio un papel. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Alex, curioso.

"Ábrelo" sonrió él. Los niños abrieron el sobre y se encontraron con un 'pase para conocer a Los Vengadores en primicia', y extallaron en júbilo. Becca preguntó si no sería una molestia, pero Pepper y Tony lo negaron, diciendo que Santa era el que lo había elegido.

La siguiente fue Becca, seguida de Blythe y Thomas.

Era el turno de los regalos de Pepper, y solo faltaba que Tony le diera el suyo. Sacó una caja y se la dio cuidadosamente. Ella la abrió y se encontró con un álbum de fotos, sin un título puesto aún en la portada. Pasó la primera página y vio fotos de todos: De Steve y Thor jugando al Scrabble; Clint haciendo un mueca a la cámara con Nat detrás tapándose la cara de la vergüenza que él hacía; Rhodey discutiendo con Sam de fondo mientras en primer plano Bruce sacaba la foto riéndose; Jane hablando con Tony en el laboratorio mientras Darcy le ojeaba el culo; Erik y Happy mirando distraídamente a María Hill; Fury tomándose un batido en el Quinjet, la cual fue sacada furtivamente; una foto después de una fiesta en la que todos estaban tirados en los sillones, durmiendo; algunas fotos de eventos a los que Pepper y Tony habían asistido…

La mayoría eran sacadas por ella, salvo las que estaban en las últimas páginas: Eran de ella con Tony, en la playa. Una de ellas era debajo del agua, mientras se daban un beso y la luz del sol fuera iluminaba el fondo. En esa foto no se veía el reactor de Tony, estaba tapado por su pelo. Definitivamente, era su foto favorita de ellos dos, y estaba segura de que también era la de él.

Sin embargo, el resto de páginas estaban vacías. Pepper lo miró, sin enterarse del todo. "Esas las iremos rellenando. Es para poner nuestros recuerdos, nuestras memorias" explicó. "Sé que es un poco cursi, pero-"

"Me encanta" le sonrió, con sus ojos un poco humedecidos. Esto era mejor que cualquier vestido que pudiera comprarle, cualquier cosa material. Era una promesa de estar juntos el resto de sus vidas y llenar y rellenar álbumes.

"Bueno, Tony… Tocan tus regalos" dijo Blythe. Los niños asintieron y fueron a su habitación en busca de sus regalos para 'tío Tony'.

"¿Yo también tengo?"

"Claro que sí. Eres de la familia" dijo Thomas, pasándole el regalo de Blythe. Él lo abrió como un tesoro y se encontró con un jerséi. Alguien podría pensar que era muy típico tener un jerséi en Navidad, y que era ordinario. Pero él no tenía un jerséi hecho a mano desde hace… mucho, mucho tiempo.

"¿Te gusta?, Ginny me dijo tu talla y bueno, los colores son más o menos idea mía" sonrió. Eran los colores de Iron Man: Rojo granate con unos cuantos hilos dorados que adornaban la prenda. Pasaron unos segundos, y él no contestó. "¿No te gusta?"

Tony, conteniendo la emoción en su voz, articuló: "Me encanta". Se levantó y se lo puso.

"Te queda perfecto" dijo Thomas. "Lo hiciste genial, cariño" le habló a su mujer.

"Sí, pero tener una buena percha ayuda" bromeó.

Él, no obstante, estaba ajeno a sus palabras, deslizando las manos sobre la tela de la manga. Pepper le acarició el brazo hasta llegar a su mano, cogiéndosela. Sabía que esto le traía recuerdos de su madre. Lo sentó de nuevo en el sillón cuando los niños llegaron.

"Tío Tony, nosotros te hemos hecho esto" dijo Jenny, entregándole ella y su hermano dos folios con dibujos de Iron Man y su familia al completo, con cada miembro saliéndole una flecha de la cabeza con el nombre de cada uno. "Este eres tú" señalo al que ponía 'tío'. La verdad era que lo habían pillado bien, con la perilla y el reactor incluídos. Él les sonrió.

"Muchas gracias, chicos. Los voy a poner en la nevera de la Torre. Así el equipo los verá" agradeció, y ellos sonrieron de vuelta.

El regalo de Thomas fueron unas llaves de la casa, a lo que todo el mundo río, y Tony agradeció igualmente. Era sinónimo de estar bienvenido a la familia. Finalmente, Pepper y Becca fueron a buscar su regalo fuera, y Tony se preguntó cual sería. El resto de la familia ya lo sabía, y se miraban con caras cómplices.

Cuando entraron, Pepper tenía sus manos detrás de la espalda, y Becca cargaba una caja. "Ábrela" dijo, poníendola delante suyo. Tony titubeó unos instantes ante la penetrante mirada de todos. La caja estaba repleta de cosas de gatos. Un comedero, un rascador, juguetes, la caja de arena, la arena… Él miró a todo el mundo extrañado.

"¿Me he convertido en un gato y no me he percatado?" bromeó. Todos rieron y Pepper sacó de detrás de ella una bolita blanca con rayas grises y unos ojos azul brillantes. La colocó en los brazos de Tony, que se quedó atónito. "¿Es para mí?"

"Sip… Es 'ella', por cierto" sonrió Pepper.

"¿Por qué?"

"Recuerdo que me contaste que tu madre siempre había tenido gatos… y que te encantaban. Siempre has sido una persona de gatos, y Mika siempre fue tu favorita. Becca y yo estuvimos buscando todo el día por refugios a una igual y al final conseguimos encontrar a esta pequeñaja. Llevábamos todos en el ajo durante un par de días" explicó, rascándole la cabeza a la gatita. Tony no podía hablar.

"Gracias" susurró, sonriente. "Gracias a todos". Acarició distraídamente a la gatita y ésta le puso una patita sobre la barbilla, como reconociendo a su dueño. Pepper le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio, que era su turno de estar con ojos brillantes y húmedos.

"¿Cómo la vas a llamar?" preguntó Becca.

"María" dijo, sin dudar.

* * *

 **Finalmente, aquí está. La segunda parte del especial de Navidad... en febrero :) Fav, follow o reviews pls ;D**


	6. I Thought I Lost You

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Se encontraban en ese mismo instante camino a la base de SHIELD, sin comprender lo que había pasado…

La tranquila mañana parecía estar a años luz de lo que ocurría en esos momentos…...

* * *

"Vamos, Pep"

"No. Nada de 'Pep', Tony. Ya te he dicho que tengo que ir"

"Se las apañarán sin ti"

Pepper caminaba por la sala común de la Torre Vengadores con Tony siguiéndola como un perrito unos pasos atrás. Los demás observaban la escena. Thor y Darcy desde la cocina, comiendo unas galletas; Jane y Bruce, leyendo en el sofá; Clint jugando a la PS4; Natasha miraba el móvil; y Steve intentaba ver una peli en el portátil con los auriculares puestos. María, la gatita, era una bolita blanca acurrucada en el sofá junto a Clint, durmiendo plácidamente.

"Tengo que ir" le repitió, parándose en seco. "Volveré antes de que te des cuenta" sonrió.

"Ya te dije que tengo… un mal presentimiento hoy. No deberías ir" cerró el espacio entre ellos. Tony le puso cara de pena, acariciándole la mejilla, pero no la convenció.

"Estaré bien, no te preocupes" aseguró, dándole un beso de despedida. "Te quiero. Vendré lo antes que pueda" dijo, yendo camino al ascensor, sin siquiera darle tiempo a devolverle el 'te quiero' o instarla a quedarse de nuevo. Suspiró pesadamente, se sentó junto a Clint, agarrando otro mando para jugar con él mientras cogía a María y la ponía en su regazo. Total, hoy no tenían nada que hacer.

* * *

El teléfono sonó a las tres de la tarde. Tony al verlo lo cogió de inmediato, mirando el nombre 'Honey-bun' en la pantalla. "Hey, ¿qué pasa?" contestó amorosamente, con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Hola, cariño" le respondió ella en la otra línea de igual manera.

"¿Me vas a hacer caso y vas a volver ya a casa?. No te diré 'te lo dije', te lo prometo" bromeó.

"No, tonto…" dijo firmemente, aunque Tony podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. "Tenemos un problema en la oficina… Bastante grande"

"¿Qué es?"

"Mejor será que vengas y lo veas por ti mismo. Trae a los demás" eso último puso en modo alerta a Tony.

"Ahora mismo vamos" informó, caminando con el móvil en la oreja, en busca del equipo. "¿Es algo grave?" hubo silencio. "Pepper, dime que sucede"

"No lo sé, solo ven. Rápido, peque, por favor" esa pequeña chispa de desesperación le hizo ir más rápido.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, el quinjet sobrevolaba las oficinas de Stark Industries. Tony quería coger el traje nada más colgar a Pepper, para llegar lo antes posible, pero luego pensó que ella los había llamado a todos y decidió ir con ellos. Incluso Darcy y Jane habían venido con ellos, nunca se sabe cuando se iba a necesitar cualquier ayuda.

Tony fue el primero en bajar una vez Clint aterrizó el quinjet en el helipuerto. Corrió un par de pisos hacía abajo hasta llegar en el que se encontraba el despacho de Pepper. En el camino, se había encontrado a todo el personal mirando por los enormes ventanales del edificio.

Al abrir la puerta del despacho, Pepper corrió hacia él. "Tienes que ver esto" le dijo, cogiéndole la mano y arrastrándolo hacía la ventana. Allí, se encontró con una marabunta gigante de gente, todos con máscaras, y varios coches blindados. Algunos encapuchados llevaban armas de fuego, hasta que un cartel les hizo comprender el por qué de esa 'manifestación'. 'QUEREMOS A LOS VENGADORES' citaba, junto a un símbolo con el que estaban familiarizados. Tony y Pepper se miraron, sin comprender. De la puerta se vislumbró al resto del equipo corriendo hacía donde ellos estaban. "¿Qué pasó?" dijo Steve, por todos.

"Asomaos a la ventana" señaló Tony, haciéndoles sitio. Fue cuando vieron el paisaje y leyeron el cartel cuando se quedaron sin saber que hacer. "Bajaremos" dijo.

"¿Qué?, Tony, no. Necesitamos un plan" habló Steve de nuevo.

"No quiero que suban a mi empresa y le hagan daño a mis empleados. Eso es un buen plan. Bajaremos y-" su 'plan' fue opacado por unos sonoros golpes en la planta baja del edificio que calaron por todas las paredes, seguidos de unos estruendos que sonaban a cristales rotos. Eso alarmó a todos. "De acuerdo, plan B" informó, Tony.

"¡Chicos, bajamos!" gritó Steve, cuando el resto acató la orden.

"Chicas, quedaos con Pepper. Intentad calmar a los demás" dijo Tony a Darcy y Jane, antes de correr tras ellos mientras su armadura se iba adhiriendo a él a medida que se movía.

* * *

Intentaron pararlos para que no subieran, luchando contra ellos. Pero cuatro individuos habían conseguido esconderse, y esperaban el momento perfecto para coger el ascensor.

Cuando lo habían conseguido y estaban a punto de llegar, según la luz led de la pantalla, Tony en medio del fragor de la batalla, se percató. Voló hacía la última planta mientras Los Vengadores seguían parando enmascarados. La escena que se encontró le heló la sangre.

Uno de los transeúntes apuntaba dos armas a todos los empleados, y los otros tres se hallaban colocando una pistola en la sien de Jane, Pepper y Darcy. Tony levantó las manos, para que se relajaran, abriendo el casco para poder hablar con ellos cara a cara. "Tranquilos…"

"Las mataremos" habló el que sostenía a Jane, amenazante. "Las mataremos si no vienen con nosotros"

"Esto es entre Los Vengadores y quienes quiera que seáis… Pero dejadlos a todos en paz" dijo, intentando ser razonable. Y, rápidamente, disparó al que sostenía a Pepper, sin dejar tiempo a los otros tres a reaccionar, siendo golpeados también. Levantó a las chicas del suelo. "¿Estáis bien?" recibió respuestas afirmativas. "¿Vosotros también?" dijo a los empleados, asintiendo de igual manera.

Tony solo les había dado la espalda a los hombres tirados por el suelo un segundo. Solo uno… Cuando resonaron dos disparos. Se giró en seguida, conectando miradas con Pepper cuando se acercó a ella y perdió el equilibrio en sus brazos. Tony miró sin saber que hacer a Pepper, que había comenzado a sangrar desde su costado y su espalda. Pasó su mirada a la dirección de la que habían venido los disparos. Era el que le había hablado antes, al cual le había dado tiempo de coger la pistola y murmurar 'Hail Hydra' antes de morir.

* * *

Mientras, abajo seguían luchando cuando alguien pareció dar una orden y, tan pronto como habían venido, se dispersaron. Los Vengadores oyeron en su pinganillo la voz de Jane: "Chicos, tenemos un problema arriba. Corred", y atendieron a la llamada urgentemente.

Al llegar, los empleados seguían en una esquina sin saber que sucedía. "Tranquila, tranquila…" oyeron a Tony murmurar. Darcy los vio y los acercó a la escena. Jane y Tony estaban en el suelo, con cuatro hombres enmascarados a su alrededor, muertos. Y entre ellos estaba Pepper, en los brazos de Iron Man.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" dijo Nat, arrodillándose junto a ellos.

"Tenemos que llevarla a SHIELD, lo explicaremos por el camino" dijo Darcy. Tony tardó en reaccionar, pero en seguida la cogió en brazos y la llevó al quinjet, seguido de los demás. En seguida, Clint había cogido el mando y habían despegado.

* * *

Y ahí se encontraban.

Tony había sentado a Pepper en uno de los sillones, arrodillándose junto a ella. Se había quitado la armadura y la camisa que llevaba encima de la camiseta, poniéndosela a ella en las heridas para intentar parar la sangre. Clint volaba lo más rápido posible, preocupado. Los demás no estaban más tranquilos. Ninguno sabía que hacer, se sentían impotentes, y Tony el que más.

"Duele" consiguió articular Pepper, aunque débilmente.

"Shh. Lo sé, cariño. Sé que duele… Pero no cierres los ojos, mírame" pidió, acariciándole la mejilla e intentando calmarla. "Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale?" susurró. Ellos miraron apesadumbrados a la pareja. "Cuando te hayan visto los médicos, podrás descansar. Todavía no, por favor. Abre los ojos para mí" dijo, desesperado. "No puedo hacer nada para que no te duela cariño, si no, créeme que lo haría. Pero necesito que estés despierta"

"Tony-" susurró.

"No hables…"

"Tony. Te quiero" dijo, al fin, poniendo una mano sangrante en su mejilla. Esto lo paralizó. No podía despedirse de él. Simplemente no podía. Los Vengadores guardaron silencio, notaron también el significado de esas palabras. Él le cogió la mano, atrayéndola a sus labios, plantando un suave beso en sus nudillos.

"Yo también te quiero" murmuró. "Todo va a estar bien" insistió, juntando su frente a la de Pepper, rozando su nariz con la de ella. No podía morir. No podría vivir sin ella.

El equipo mantuvo silencio el resto del viaje, siendo el único ruido que escucharon los murmuros de Tony en el oído de Pepper, rogándole que no lo dejara solo.

* * *

Por fin, Clint aterrizó en la base de SHIELD, después de lo que parecieron horas de lenta agonía. Nat ya había avisado de que necesitaban personal médico urgente, y al abrir la plataforma del quinjet, se encontraron a un buen par de médicos y una camilla a sus pies, junto a la doctora Williams y Nick Fury.

Tony llevó a Pepper hasta la camilla, pero justo cuando iba a seguir el paso de los que la llevaban a la clínica, le cortaron el paso dos enfermeros. "Lo siento, señor Stark. No podrá pasar. Vamos a necesitar sacarle las balas en una cirugía" informó Williams, que seguía en el flanco de Fury.

"Me necesita" dijo Tony. "Está asustada, me necesita… Por favor, aunque sea hasta que la duerman, que sepa que no me he ido". Los miró a ambos con ojos suplicantes. Fury no había visto nunca a Stark tan desesperado. Él y Williams se miraron y asintieron.

"De acuerdo, pero hasta que la anestesiemos" accedió la doctora. Tony asintió, y con un rápido 'gracias', corrió para ponerse en el paso de la camilla.

"Y ustedes me van a tener que explicar que ha sucedido" señaló Fury al resto de Los Vengadores, aún dentro del quinjet.

* * *

Durante el trayecto por los pasillos, a paso ligero, Tony sostuvo la mano de Pepper fuertemente.

Ya dentro de la sala de operaciones, todos el personal estaba en lo suyo cuando el anestesista comenzó a ponerle la máscara a Pepper. "De acuerdo. Ahora quiero que estés tranquila, ¿vale?... Yo estoy aquí, y cuando despiertes, estaré aquí" aseguró Tony, mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con su pulgar, haciendo lo mismo con su pelo con la otra mano. Ella asintió levemente, comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

"Hora de salir, señor Stark" dijo Williams, ya preparada para la operación junto al resto de su equipo. Tony le dio un beso en la frente a Pepper, accediendo, y se marchó del quirófano.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas y media, y Tony seguía sentado en el mismo lugar en el que lo había hecho nada más salir; contra la pared de la habitación, en el suelo, con sus rodillas contra su pecho y sus manos tapándole la cara.

Así se lo encontraron cuando habían terminado con Fury, acompañados de Rhodey que había corrido allí cuando se enteró de la noticia. "¿Tony?" le preguntó él, agachándose a su altura, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Él levantó la vista de sus manos. "Hey, ornitorrinco" medio sonrió, intentado alegrarse a sí mismo. Se dieron cuenta de los ojos rojos que tenía, señal de que había estado llorando.

"¿Hay noticias?"

"No… ninguna" dijo, seguido de un 'niff' de su nariz, intentando recomponerse un poco delante de todos, mirando hacía la nada.

"Tranquilo, todo estará bien… Pepper es fuerte"

"Lo sé". Rhodey se sentó junto a Tony, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Los demás, incluídas Jane y Darcy, ocuparon su lugar también en el suelo del pasillo. Así pasaron otros cuarenta minutos, sin decir palabra. Cuando, de repente…

"¿Señor Stark?" dijo una enfermera, asomándose por la puerta. Él se levantó inmediatamente del suelo, seguido de los demás.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó en seguida. "Dígame que está bien" murmuró. La sonrisa de la enfermera le relajó reconfortántemente.

"Sí, no se preocupe. Hubo un poco de pérdida de sangre, y las heridas de bala cogieron una infección, pero no es muy grande. Está perfectamente estable, y pregunta por usted"

Tony giró a ver a su familia antes de volver la vista hacia la enfermera, entrando a la habitación. La chica cerró la puerta cuando entró, para dejarles solos un momento. Caminó hasta la cama en el centro del cuarto, donde una agotada Pepper descansaba. "Hey" murmuró ella, tendiéndole la mano que él cogió sin dudar un instante.

"Hey" le sonrió, alegrado, de la misma manera. Ella lo miró detenidamente, poniendo un dedo debajo de su ojo.

"¿Has estado llorando?" preguntó, sintiéndose culpable.

"Un poco…" admitió. "Me has dado un susto de muerte, cariño"

"Lo siento"

"Nunca. Nunca, nunca, nunca, te vuelvas a despedir de mí" dijo, muy en serio. "No podría soportarlo. Creí que te perdía" volvían a aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos. Enterró su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, besando su mejilla y su cuello, aferrándose a ella y no queriendo soltarla nunca.

"Lo siento" le repitió, acariciándole el pelo. Cuando se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, sonrió.

"Te dije que hoy pasaría algo malo" bromeó.

"También me dijiste que no me dirías 'te lo dije'" le sonrió ella de vuelta. Tony le besó la punta de la nariz y volvió a juntar sus frentes durante unos segundos, para luego darse un beso cálido en los labios.

"Intenta descansar ahora. Cuanto antes te recuperes, antes podremos volver a casa" le susurró Tony. "Traeré a María… No se querrá quedar sola en la Torre estos días" fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormida.


	7. Midnight

Los suaves gemidos de la habitación a altas horas de la madrugada no parecían haber importunado a nadie en las instalaciones de Los Vengadores (o los que quedaban de ellos). Allí, a la poca luz de la luna que entraba mediante los ventanales, entre sábanas y sudores, Tony Stark mecía dulcemente sus caderas contra Pepper Potts. Sus labios daban cariñosos besos debajo de la oreja de ella, gimiendo al notar una contracción a su alrededor. Estaba cerca.

"Déjame terminar, cariño" le susurró Pep al oído. Él, asintiendo, salió -a su pesar- de ella para acostarse en su lado de la cama, dejándola subirse a horcajadas a su regazo. Pepper no tardó en volverlos a juntar en uno solo, ganándose un gemido de Tony. "Oh, si" murmuró.

A Pepper le encantaba que fuera tan vocal en la cama. Otros hombres con los que había estado casi no hacían ruido, ni siquiera llegando al orgasmo. Tony, por otra parte, gemía, respiraba pesadamente, le hablaba… sucio o no, dependía de la ocasión. Pero siempre sabía si le estaba gustando o no. Y a ella, personalmente, le encantaba escucharlo tanto como a él le gustaba escucharla. "Se le nota que está disfrutando, señor Stark" dijo sonriente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros e inclinándose hacia su cara.

"Siempre, señorita Potts" le contestó, su voz ronca por el deseo, levantando ligeramente sus caderas y entrando más en ella. A Pepper se le cambió la cara, dando un largo suspiro, y fue el turno de sonreír de él. Ella se la devolvió y acercó sus labios a los suyos para sellarlos en un beso.

"Señora Stark" le susurró al separarse, levantándose de nuevo sobre él, llevando sus manos sobre su pecho, a cada lado del reactor. Tony solo la miró cariñosamente, pasando sus manos por sus muslos, en lo que ella comenzaba de nuevo el ritmo que habían dejado. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, en los que no se escuchó más que alguna respiración pesada de Tony, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. Sin cortar las miradas, él llevó una de sus manos hasta su propia boca, lamiendo su dedo pulgar para bajarlo hacia sus caderas conectadas, empezando a masajear ligeramente el clítoris de Pepper. Ante el contacto, ella inmediatamente reprimió un gemido y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Tony, por su parte, mantuvo su mirada centrada en ella, presionando un poco más su dedo, aunque al mismo ritmo. "Sigue" le insistió Pep, mirándolo de nuevo mientras empezaba a rodar sus caderas sobre Tony para más fricción.

"Vamos, cariño" murmuró él, sin quitar el contacto de su mano y moviéndose para estar también sentado con ella encima. "Vamos," susurró en su oído, "para mí". Pepper enterró la cara en su cuello, siendo ahora sus gemidos opacados por la clavícula de él. Para ayudarla a llegar, Tony empezó a empujar sus propias caderas en contra de las estocadas de ella, aligerando el movimiento de su pulgar. Sus respiraciones se volvieron cada vez más agitadas.

"Tony" gimió, aferrando sus manos en el alborotado pelo de su prometido frenéticamente. Tras eso y diez choques de caderas más tarde, Tony sintió a Pepper palpitar a su alrededor, suspirar en su oreja y acariciarle el pelo cariñosamente. Él mantuvo sus funciones hasta terminar su orgasmo, plantando un beso en su sien cuando la sintió relajarse completamente contra él. Quedaron así un instante, con Tony abrazándola de forma afectuosa, acariciándole la espalda, cuando Pepper se separó un poco, dándose cuenta de una cosa. "¿Y tú?" preguntó, con ojos culpables.

"Estoy bien" la tranquilizó, besándole la frente.

"No, no lo estás" le dijo.

"Cariño, ya estás agotada. Es tarde y tienes que descansar" insistió Tony. "Está bien, no pasa nada". Pepper no se quedó muy convencida, mirándolo sospechosamente.

"No me parece que no pase nada" dijo, estando todavía con él en su interior y notando lo duro que estaba. Casi lo sentía palpitar.

"Me gustaría que durmieras" nombró suavemente.

"Dormiré cuando tú hayas terminado" informó Pepper, zanjando el tema. Se levantó un poco para sacar a Tony de su calor, volviéndose a sentar esta vez sobre sus piernas.

"No es necesa-" sus palabras fueron cortadas por un gemido causado por Pepper, habiendo cerrado una mano alrededor de su necesitado miembro, comenzando a masajearlo pausadamente. "-rio" susurró, siendo su turno de cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ella le dio una sonrisa, de superioridad y amorosa al mismo tiempo ante su placer, y aceleró un poco el ritmo. Su propia lubricación ayudó en la tarea. La respiración de Tony se enganchó, y Pepper vislumbró a la tenue luz que tenían de la luna y el reactor como todos sus músculos se contraían, marcando su abdomen y brazos definidos. "Mírame" le susurró, haciéndole abrir los ojos para conectar miradas nuevamente, acelerando cada vez más y más su mano, añadiendo un poco más de presión.

A Tony no le hizo falta más. "Pep…" dijo en un quejido ahogado. "Shhh… Suéltalo" le contestó, viendo como volvía a cerrar sus orbes marrones fuertemente y, sintiendo su semen caliente caer sobre su mano y el vientre de él. Tuvo un par de espasmos involuntarios, haciéndole sacar todo lo que tenía en su interior. Respirando pesadamente, Pepper sabía por experiencia que tardaría en recuperar el aliento, así que le dio un par de tiernos besos en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama para volver con un trozo de papel y limpiar su orgasmo de su abdomen. "¿Bien?" susurró tras haber dejado el papel en la papelera del baño.

"Mmmm…" respondió, habiendo normalizado ya sus respiraciones. "Ven aquí" pidió, llevando un brazo sobre los hombros de Pepper y acostándola junto a él, besándola desinteresadamente unos minutos.

"¿Nos habrán escuchado?" murmuró Pep, rozando la punta de su nariz con la de Tony mientras él la atraía más hacia sí en un abrazo.

"No, esto es insonorizado. Aún así, Happy, Rhodey, Vis y los robots ya saben que papi y mami se quieren mucho y a veces estas cosas pasan" bromeó, con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Sí, sería una pena si hubieran escuchado a 'papi' gemir como si le fuera la vida en ello" le siguió el juego, siendo recompensada por una carcajada de él. Finalmente, Tony reunió la fuerza suficiente como para abrir los ojos.

"Te quiero" susurró, dándole otro besito.

"Y yo a ti" le contestó. "Duerme, anda. Mañana te toca a ti ir a trabajar"

"No me lo recuerdes… Pienso en tener que levantarme para ir a ver a Ross y se me abren las carnes" dijo, acurrucándose contra Pepper, colocando una mano sobre su vientre, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. Ella le dio otro beso en la frente, acompañado de una amplia sonrisa.

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" contestó, acariciando lentamente con su pulgar la piel cercana a su ombligo.

* * *

Tan solo 3 horas más tarde, Tony tuvo que levantarse de la caliente cama junto a Pep para que el frío aire de la mañana le diera la bienvenida a su cuerpo desnudo, camino a la ducha.

Casi a medio vestir, eligiendo unos sencillos vaqueros junto a una camiseta que conjuntaría con una americana al salir, vio a Pep despertándose. "Ey, ¿qué pasa?, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla una vez se sentó en el borde de la cama. "¿Tienes náuseas otra vez?"

"No, no… Estoy bien" le tranquilizó, metiéndose más entre las sábanas.

"Espera, déjame acercarte algo de ropa" dijo, yendo directo a por una de sus sudaderas y sus pantalones de dormir. Cuando estuvo ya vestida y bajo las mantas, Tony volvió a sentarse a su lado. "Si pasa algo, llámame, ¿vale? Por mucho que pienses que no sea nada". Pepper asintió, y Tony le dio un beso en el pelo. "Intentaré volver lo antes posible"

"Tarda lo que tengas que tardar… Estaremos bien" le aseguró, adormilada. Tony sonrió.

"¿Puedo hablar con él un momento a solas?" pidió.

"A solas es un poco complicado, ¿no te parece?" sonrió, con ojos cerrados.

"Touché" rió, arrodillándose a los pies de la cama y quitándole momentáneamente a Pepper las mantas de encima, subiendo ligeramente la sudadera para dejar a la vista su ya empezando a ser notable barriga. Besó sonoramente un par de veces el vientre frente a él, acariciándolo con dulzura. Puso su frente contra Pepper y empezó a hablar. "Espero venir rápido hoy, pequeño. Por fin te veremos esta tarde… Mami y yo tenemos muchísimas ganas" sonrió, y supo que Pepper lo escuchaba ya que sintió su mano posándose sobre la parte trasera de su cuello. "No podemos esperar… No le hagas pasar una mala mañana a mami, ¿de acuerdo?" sonrió. "Te quiero" dijo, casi inaudiblemente para Pepper, solo entre el bebé y él. Besó otra vez la barriga de Pep y bajó la sudadera a su sitio, volviéndola a arropar con las mantas. "Y a ti también" bromeó, besándola en la mejilla.

"Si, ya… dentro de poco, yo seré las sobras cuando haya nacido" bromeó. "Solo tendrás ojos para ella"

"¿Cómo sabes que será 'ella'?" preguntó Tony, "solo llevamos 12 semanas de gestación"

"Simplemente lo sé… Es una corazonada, créeme". Tony sonrió de medio lado, dándole otro beso en la sien antes de coger su americana y caminar hacía la puerta del dormitorio.

"Vendré sobre las 4 a recogerte, ¿vale?" preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta un 'mm-hmmmm' a forma de aceptación. Tony sonrió más ampliamente, dejando a su preciosa -y embarazada- prometida descansar.

* * *

Y si en la tarde de aquel día a Tony se le cayeron un par de lágrimas estando de la mano de Pepper en la consulta del médico, teniendo frente a él una máquina ultrasonido y escuchando un latido de corazón en estéreo en la consulta, fue pura coincidencia. Sobre todo si un mes más tarde sabrían el sexo del bebé, y algo le decía que Pepper tendría razón en su corazonada… Como siempre.

* * *

 **ESTO ESTABA ESCRITO ANTES DE QUE INFINITY WAR SALIERA (más concretamente el 3 de diciembre) Y ME PARTIERA EL CORAZÓN, ¿VALE? ESTE ES LA VERDADERA HISTORIA QUE SUCEDE EN VEZ DE LA PELÍCULA… O solo es la que esperaba que sucediera (T-T). No spoilers, pero; MORGAN, ¡TE QUIERO!**

 **Pd: No había subido esto antes porque me parece que mis escenas de sexo son… una mierda (sobre todo comparadas con las de otra gente), pero bueno, supongo que la práctica hace al maestro y por eso tengo que escribir muchísimas más (en mi cabeza la forma en la que hacen el amor es preciosa ¿vale?, solo que aquí no se aprecia bien :)**

 **Pd 2: No es muy canon que Tony tenga reactor y tal en esto si "hice que fuese post-spiderman y pre-infinity war" pero me da igual porque en mi cabeza siempre lo va a tener (y además quedaba bonito en la escena, para que nos vamos a engañar)... Y no me digan que Tony no sería el tipo de padre 100% entregado desde el embarazo rollo; ¿estás bien, cariño?, ¿quieres sentarte?, ¿un masaje?, e iría a clases de preparación al parto con Pep (aprendiéndose todo lo que pudiera). Y sobre todo, ¿soy la única que piensa que, antes del parto, él mismo se haría una simulación para ver como se sentiría ella más tarde? (eso con el propio vídeo que le haría Rhodey mientras él y Happy reían, a la par que Pepper, que estaría diciéndole 'Empuja' agarrándole la mano)... No sé. Vale, ahora quiero hacer un one-shot de esa situación… Lo que sea para olvidar IW *lloro internamente***

 **Pd 3: VAYAN A VER INFINITY WAR (con pañuelos si creen que pueden llorar, van a hacer falta)**


	8. Crushed

Hoy los Vengadores se encontraban en una misión. No era gran cosa, pero había que tener cuidado. Fury les había mandado recuperar unos archivos que habían desaparecido de las carpetas de SHIELD semanas antes.

Cada uno estaba haciendo su trabajo, hablando entre ellos por sus pinganillos. A Tony se le había dado la tarea de infiltrarse a recuperar los archivos mientras los demás distraían a los guardias. Sin embargo, los que los guardaban parecía que habían pensado en todo.

"Jarvis, dime que están aquí" dijo Tony dentro de su traje, acercándose al ordenador principal de la sala.

"Ya los he puesto a descargar, señor" informó. ' _Tan eficiente como siempre'_ , sonrió.

"Hazme saber cuando esté listo" pidió, mirando a su alrededor mientras recibía una respuesta afirmativa de Jarvis.

De repente, sonó un gigantesco estruendo desde el techo del edificio. "¡Stark, sal rápido! El techo va a ceder" escuchó a Steve en su oreja.

"Tengo que terminar esto" respondió, buscando una manera de mantener la infraestructura.

"Déjalo. No podrán recuperarlos" dijo Clint.

Tony, sin embargo, no pensaba lo mismo. "Queda un 8%, señor" intervino Jarvis. Ante eso, decidió mantener su puesto. De la nada, cedió una columna cerca de él, a lo cual no tuvo más remedio que mantenerla en el aire, en lo que el resto del edificio comenzaba a temblar.

"Jarv, date un poco más de prisa" gruñó.

"6%" respondió.

"Tony, sal ya" medio gritó Natasha.

"Solo un poco más" murmuró, mientras la columna comenzaba a romperse y resquebrajarse.

"Como Pepper nos mate por esto Tony, te juro que-" amenazó Clint, aunque no pudo terminar de escucharlo porque la columna siguiente a la que estaba sosteniendo se derrumbó, y con ella comenzó a tambalearse el techo.

"Genial" murmuró sarcástico. "¡Jarv!" gritó, optando por soltar la columna y volar hasta la salida por la que se había colado anteriormente, el techo cayéndose rápidamente tras él.

"Completado, señor" dijo.

Tony veía la salida a unos pocos metros, cuando enormes trozos de hierro, cemento y cristal le hicieron caer. No solo cayó al suelo del piso, sino que el techo lo llevó hasta el último piso del edificio, terminando medio sepultado en los escombros del enorme edificio de más de 20 plantas. "Stark" escuchó levemente en su oído, en casi un estado de inconsciencia. "¡Stark!"

El traje se había apagado completamente por todos los golpes recibidos, así que Jarvis no podría decirle su ubicación. Respiró tímidamente, estando seguro de tener al menos dos costillas rotas.

Antes de quedarse completamente inconsciente, vislumbró a través de los apagados ojos de su traje un escudo bastante familiar.

* * *

Con la claridad de la luz en contra de sus párpados cerrados, Tony se movió levemente bajo las sábanas. Aunque pronto se arrepintió de su decisión, sintiéndose completamente hecho polvo. Sin abrir los ojos, pudo notar pese a su enorme cantidad de analgésicos en sangre, que tenía la pierna derecha escayolada hasta poco más de la rodilla y sobre una almohada. De la misma manera estaba su brazo derecho, colocado contra su torso, donde notaba otra venda en lo que parecía ser sus costillas. Sí, definitivamente al moverse antes podía afirmar que se había roto dos costillas en el lado izquierdo. En el brazo que no tenía inmovilizado notaba la vía que le habían colocado, y si se centraba mucho, podía sentir el dulce suero que estaba entrando en su vena para aliviarle el dolor. Y para adormecerlo, por lo que parecía, porque no se podía obligar a sí mismo a abrir los ojos.

En su rostro sintió que le habían puesto una mascarilla de oxígeno, cosa con la que no tenía problema. Para mirar donde se encontraba, pudo abrir un poco sus ojos, demasiado sensibles por el momento. Como esperaba, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del 'hospital' de SHIELD.

Escuchó desde su puerta las voces de Clint y Bruce, junto con la de Rhodey. Calmándose al escuchar que su mejor amigo estaba allí, pasó su mirada a la mesilla que tenía a su izquierda, donde esa calma se convirtió en puro pánico. En lo que la mascarilla le obligaba a respirar pausadamente, el oxígeno no parecía pasar su garganta corréctamente mientras miraba la batería que estaba a su lado, anclada a unos cables. Los siguió con la mirada, hasta llegar a su pecho. No solo tenía las costillas vendadas, sino todo el torso. La habitación le daba vueltas. ' _No, no, no, no, no'_ parecía que era lo único que podía pensar. El electrocardiógrafo al que estaba conectado pareció dar el 'grito de auxilio' por él, comenzando a pitar descontroladamente. En menos de un momento, Rhodey entró en la habitación, siendo visto por Clint y Bruce desde la puerta.

"Sabía que iba a pasar" murmuró Bruce.

"Shhh… Tones" lo intentó calmar Rhodey, empujándolo muy suavemente de vuelta en la cama. "Tranquilo, estás bien. Estamos aquí"

A Rhodey se le partió el corazón al verlo mirarlo con ojos suplicantes, inyectados en sangre del montón de polvo y demás que se le había metido en ellos durante la caída. Lo miraba como si él pudiera protegerlo de la batería. Y se sintió más inútil de lo que jamás se había sentido, con los flashbacks de Afganistán en su mente, tal y como los de Tony. Tres agónicos meses en busca constante de su amigo, cuando muchos lo daban por muerto.

El doctor entró rápidamente en la habitación, seguido de una enfermera, pero Rhodey y los vengadores presentes los calmaron, viendo como Tony subía más sus pulsaciones al verlos. "Es un ataque de pánico. Lo tenemos controlado" dijo Clint.

"Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" murmuró Rhodes. "Necesito que respires bien para mí. Puedes hacerlo, ¿no?" Tony asintió muy levemente, y su amigo le sonrió.

En unos minutos, la respiración de Tony había vuelto casi a la normalidad, sus pulsaciones bajando lentamente. "Eso es" alentó Rhodey.

Tony quiso preguntar qué sucedió, pero no pudo articular palabra. Su amigo, sin embargo, pareció entenderlo. "No hables… Los médicos dicen que será mejor por unas semanas que no uses las cuerdas vocales" le informó. Sabía que eso iba a ser muuuuuuuy complicado, así que antes de que se quejara (que no podía), continuó. "Traspasaste 20 pisos de un edificio, ¿recuerdas?" preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación, "Pues resulta que caíste en tu lado derecho. El traje se rompió y se perdió la conexión con Jarvis. Por caer sobre ese lado, tienes la pierna y el brazo derecho rotos y una contusión de hombro. Y al parecer los chicos te encontraron con un enorme trozo de hierro sobre tí, por lo que tienes dos costillas rotas y otra fracturada" ' _No iba muy desencaminado'_ pensó Tony.

"Tuvieron que meterte en quirófano para impedir que se te perforara el pulmón. Y por eso mismo tienes el oxígeno, para controlar tu respiración" informó pausadamente. Sabía que era mucha información, sobre todo tras un ataque de pánico del que no se había terminado de recuperar del todo y porque estaba muy sedado, por lo que tuvo que tomárselo con paciencia. "Y bueno… El reactor…" suspiró. "Era la única forma, lo siento" dijo, apenado. "El reactor se rompió en el impacto contra el suelo, por eso no funcionaba el traje. Tuvieron que sacarte de él y me llamaron sin saber qué hacer. Tuve que decirles que hicieran eso, no había otra manera". Tony lo miró, con la esperanza de que sus ojos le dijeran el 'gracias, no pasa nada' que quería expresar en palabras. Él, como siempre, pareció entenderlo y le sonrió suavemente. Tony se la devolvió. "Te conseguiré otro de casa tan pronto como pueda, ¿vale?" dijo, sabiendo que no podría estar todo el tiempo de lo que parecía que iba a ser una larga estancia en el hospital con esos cables saliendo de su pecho. Seguro que tendría al menos ocho ataques de pánico al día, y seguro que eso no sería muy bueno, menos para su condición. Tony asintió agradecido a su amigo. Rhodey acercó su mano hasta su mejilla para acariciársela suavemente, a lo que Tony cerró los ojos en un suspiro (el más profundo que pudo sacar), relajándose contra la mano de su 'ornitorrinco'. "Podría haber salido mucho peor. El traje se llevó la peor parte. Además de todo lo roto tienes una contusión cerebral leve y unos cuantos cortes y moratones" terminó el informe médico, masajeándole la sien dulcemente a su amigo para aliviar tensión, a lo que Tony podría haber ronroneado como un gatito si hubiera podido. No podía tampoco abrir los ojos de nuevo, y una ola de sueño estaba comenzando a azotarle. "Pepper está de camino" murmuró, sintiéndolo relajarse por la dosis de sedante que la enfermera le estaba poniendo (sin que Tony la hubiera visto), mientras seguía con su masaje. Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de el silencio en el que se adentró.

* * *

Rhodey dejó de masajearlo cuando lo notó completamente dormido. Suspiró pesadamente, agradeciendo a la enfermera y acercándose de nuevo a Clint y Bruce. "Necesitará todo el sueño que le podamos dar… Cuanto menos tiempo esté despierto, menos dolor sentirá, y se recuperará antes" explicó la enfermera.

"Muchas gracias" murmuró Rhodey, con la chica saliendo de la habitación. "¿Cuánto tardará Pepper?"

"Hace poco más de una hora me dijo que el avión estaba por salir de Nevada, así que supongo que todavía estará volando" dijo Bruce.

"Llegará dentro de otras tres horas y media" aproximó Clint. "Espero que él esté fuera durante ese tiempo… Si vuelve a despertar solo le va a dar un infarto"

"Tengo que ir a la Torre a por otro reactor. Necesito que os quedéis alguno aquí" pidió Rhodey. "Vosotros o algún otro, quién sea. Pero no le dejéis solo"

"Descuida" le dijo Bruce, a lo que Rhodey echó una última mirada a la cama antes de salir del cuarto. "Coronel" llamó, en el último momento.

"Solo Rhodey, Bruce" recordó, parando en su camino por el pasillo.

"Perdón… Rhodey. Aunque le traigas otro reactor… Se lo vamos a tener que cambiar nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Rhodey suspiró pesadamente. "No. Lo haré yo… O Pepper, cuando llegue. No queremos otro ataque"

"¿Y si lo cambiamos mientras está dormido?"

"No me parece buena idea… Ya viste como se puso al ver los cables. Si la próxima vez que se despierte lo hace con el reactor otra vez en su sitio va a volver a ponerse nervioso. Estará más tranquilo si es consciente de lo que estamos haciendo en vez de despertar con la prueba de que hemos estado hurgando en su pecho sin su consentimiento"

Bruce asintió, comprendiendo, y lo dejó ir a buscar el objeto, entrando de nuevo en la habitación de hospital. Clint estaba mirando a Tony dormir plácidamente.

"Es raro verlo así. Está tan… callado" bromeó Clint. "No parece nuestro Stark"

"Supongo" sonrió Bruce. "Dejémosle descansar" dijo, sentándose en un sofá cercano a la puerta.

"Sí, será lo mejor. Nos quedan un buen par de horas hasta que la jefa venga a ocupar nuestro lugar… Voy por algo de picar a la máquina de fuera". Bruce asintió, sonriendo.

Por supuesto, todos sabían en la Torre a quién se refería Clint con 'la jefa'.

* * *

"Ya estoy de camino" informó Pepper, sentándose en el asiento trasero de la limusina. Happy arrancó nada más ponerse el cinturón. "¿Está despierto?"

"No, sigue como un tronco" dijo Nat al otro lado de la línea, siendo su turno de vigilarlo. "Bruce y Clint me dijeron que se despertó por primera y única vez un rato después de que embarcaras y le dio un ataque de pánico, pero Rhodey estaba ahí y enseguida lo tuvieron él y la enfermera de vuelta a dormir"

"Bien" suspiró Pepper. 'Bien' si que tu novio cayera aplastado por 20 pisos, se rompiera el único objeto que le mantiene con vida y le diera un ataque de pánico por ello estuviera 'bien'.

"Creo que agradecerá que estés aquí la próxima vez que despierte, ¿sabes? Rhodes le trajo un reactor nuevo de casa"

"¿Se lo habéis puesto mientras dormía?" preguntó, empezando a enfadarse.

"No, no… Dijo que esperemos a que despierte"

"Menos mal" suspiró aliviada de nuevo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto lo había hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas. "Dentro de veinte minutos estamos ahí"

"De acuerdo" dijo Nat, colgando.

Happy miró por el retrovisor a Pepper. "¿Está bien?"

"Dormido" dijo.

"Gracias a dios" suspiró él también. Tendrían que hacer una apuesta de quién muere antes del estrés, si él o ella.

* * *

"Están a punto de llegar" informó Nat a Steve, que estaba sentado en el sillón pegado a la cama, ojeando una revista.

"A ver si sigue dormido para ese entonces" nombró Steve.

Exactamente veinte minutos más tarde, tal y como habían dicho, por el pasillo comenzaron a sonar los ya tan conocidos y característicos pasos de unos tacones, seguidos de otros, acercándose a la habitación. En un segundo, Pepper y Happy se asomaron a la puerta.

"Menos mal que no se ha despertado" dijo Happy.

"Habéis llegado a tiempo" sonrió Steve. "Supongo que ha terminado nuestro turno"

"Sí. Marcharos y descansad, ya me ocupo yo" dijo Pepper, que desde que entró en el cuarto no le había quitado el ojo de encima a su malherido novio. En lo que Steve le hablaba, ella caminó hasta la cama, posando suavemente una mano en el pelo de Tony para acariciarlo.

Ambos hicieron lo pedido, incluído Happy cuando se aseguró de que ambos estarían bien, cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos.

Pepper, ocupando su puesto en el sofá que había usado Steve, estudió sus alrededores. Ya estaba al tanto de las heridas que tenía, y de que no podría hablar. Los cables anclados a la batería de coche seguían colocados firmemente en su pecho, sellados con una venda. Y cerca de esa batería, en la mesilla, residía el reactor que trajo Rhodey.

Pasando su vista hacia su cara, Tony parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia de alguna manera, puesto que estaba de cara a ella. Aun con la máscara de oxígeno, se agachó a su altura para darle un beso en la mejilla, posando después su mano en ella para acariciársela con el pulgar. Su otra mano fue hasta la que él tenía escayolada, sostuviéndosela como pudo.

Eran las dos de la mañana, y eso junto con la diferencia horaria de Las Vegas hasta allí eran suficientes como para tener a Pepper cerrando los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el colchón. Intentó no dormirse mediante jugar con los dedos de Tony, pero parece que eso solo la hizo dormirse más, puesto que despertó un cuarto de hora más tarde por un movimiento que notó en la cama.

* * *

Tony empezó a recobrar la consciencia muy lentamente. ' _Puta enfermera'_ fueron sus primeros pensamientos. ' _Estaba hablando con mi Rhodey'_ se quejó. Encontró más fácil abrir los ojos que la última vez puesto que era de noche. ' _¿Cuánto he dormido?'._ Girando su cabeza a la izquierda, vio todavía a la maldita batería a su lado, riéndose de él. Luego avistó el reactor que se encontraba a su lado, y sonrió levemente bajo la máscara de oxígeno. Rhodey, como siempre, cumplía sus promesas.

En su mente drogada y no muy despierta, no se percató de una presencia en la habitación, ni de unos dedos fantasma tocando los suyos. Bajando lentamente la mirada, vislumbró a su Pepper con la cabeza acurrucada contra su cintura, usando sus brazos de almohada. Ahora Tony sonrió más ampliamente. Alejó como pudo su mano escayolada de su agarre para poder ponerla sobre su cabeza, alejándole el pelo de la cara con su dedo para colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Eso pareció despertarla. "¿Tony?" preguntó, con su voz tomada del sueño, frunciendo el ceño.

' _Síp'_ ironizó en su cabeza. Pepper lo miró. "Hola" murmuró sonriendo. ' _Hola, cariño'_ sonrió en respuesta. "Va a ser difícil acostumbrarme a que no hables durante un tiempo" bromeó, siendo recompensada por una 'carcajada' (si se podía llamar así, sonando más como un jadeo). Llevando una mano hasta su mejilla, se puso seria. "¿Te duele algo?" preguntó, recibiendo un 'no' con la cabeza por respuesta. "¿Seguro?", asintió. ' _Si llamas a esa enfermera otra vez, me va a obligar a dormir, y quiero verte Pep'_ se quejó como un niño pequeño, sin poder realmente decirlo. Pepper le dio otro beso en la mejilla, seguido de otro, y otro, y otro… Hasta que acabó besando toda la cara que no era opacada por la máscara. Cuando le besó el párpado, paró para juntar su frente con la de él, mirándose a los ojos unos pocos segundos. "¿Quieres esto fuera?" preguntó, tocando los cables de su pecho. ' _Por favor'_ pidió, y sus ojos parecieron responderle sin mediar palabra, puesto que Pepper ya había alcanzado su mano hasta el reactor para dejarlo a un lado en la cama.

"Tranquilo, ¿vale? No quiero hacerte daño en las costillas" dijo dulcemente, aventurándose a abrir la venda para dejar su pecho al descubierto. Tony asintió de forma inmediata. Suavemente, con mucho cuidado, Pepper consiguió hacer a un lado el vendaje. Tony miró hacia abajo cuando lo consiguió, aunque no fue buena idea. Ver los cables enganchados a su pecho no le hizo mucha gracia a su ansiedad.

Pepper vio por el rabillo del ojo el incremento leve de sus latidos por la máquina, y esta fue corroborada por el gemido suave de Tony bajo ella. "Cariño, mira para arriba, ¿de acuerdo?" paró lo que estaba haciendo para cerciorarse de no inducirle más ansiedad. "En seguida termino. Tú solo mira arriba". ' _Solo hazlo'_ se impacientó. Centrando su vista en el techo, y ocasionalmente en el rostro de Pepper, la dejó trabajar.

Tal y como prometió, se dio prisa en su tarea. Desenganchó los cables, tirándolos a un lado rápidamente, y sacó el objeto negro que servía para no tener que hundir los cables de la batería hasta el fondo. Adentró su mano en lo más hondo de la cavidad para enganchar el extremo del nuevo reactor. Lo colocó en su sitio correctamente y dijo; "Listo". ' _Por fin'_ cerró los ojos Tony. La tensión que tenía en el cuerpo le dejó completamente al bajar su vista de nuevo para corroborar que ahora había de nuevo un reactor en vez de cables en su pecho.

Pepper se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, alargando una mano para jugar con el pelo de Tony. "La próxima vez, hazles caso cuando te digan que salgas" dijo, sabiendo con antelación que esta no iba a ser la última ocasión en el que se le cayera el techo encima. Él asintió, y con su mano izquierda -la no escayolada- cogió la de Pep. "No me voy a ir" le aseguró, leyendo sus intenciones, "vuelve a dormir" pidió.

' _No quiero, Peeeeeep'_ se quejó, como un niño pequeño. ' _No puedo ni darte un beso con esta cosa'_ pensó mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

"Cierra los ojos" le dijo, "yo estaré aquí… y Rhodey, y Happy. Estamos aquí, ¿vale?"

' _Otra vez no'_ sintió otra oleada de suero entrarle en vena, haciéndole adormecerse poco a poco. Hizo lo que le pidió pesadamente, pero aun así intentaba vencer al cansancio y al sedante… Hasta que Pepper comenzó a tararear suavemente en su oído -con una mano de vuelta en su pelo y la otra agarrando la que él le había dado- una canción que no supo reconocer, pero sonrió igualmente por el detalle. ' _Quizás esto de ser aplastado por escombros no esté tan mal'_ se dijo, rindiéndose al sueño finalmente.


	9. Meeting

Era una mañana de miércoles. Las ventanas de la Torre Stark seguían bloqueando el paso a la luz del día en una de las habitaciones de la última planta. Allí, durmiendo plácidamente en una kilométrica cama, se encontraba una bolita de pelo blanca y gris a los pies de un dormido Tony Stark y de una muy despierta Pepper Potts. ¿Despierta por qué?, no solo era el hecho de que tenía que ir a trabajar en breves, sino algo que no tenía nada que ver, algo de ocio… Ese ocio implicaba a Tony, y a la cama.

Había amanecido con unas ganas gigantescas de despertarlo y saciar este deseo que la estaba consumiendo. Aunque le había dado pena, teniendo en cuenta lo que le costaba dormir, y esa noche había sido sin incidentes. Pero ahora, por la mañana… Era todavía más tentador.

Acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Tony, dejando suaves besos en ella. Cuando fue dejando un rastro hasta la comisura de su boca, lo notó sonreír levemente, haciéndolo juntar sus labios con los suyos. Al separarse, Tony sonrió más ampliamente. "Buenos días" le susurró Pepper.

"Y que lo digas" bromeó él. Pepper soltó una risita, hasta volver a atacarlo con sus labios, esta vez al cuello. Tony enarcó las cejas… ¿Quería sexo ahora?, ¿pero hoy no es día laboral?, una vez le dijo de hacerlo un jueves por la mañana y ella le dio un rotundo no. El sexo mañanero eran solo sábados, domingos y festivos. Aunque claro, las tardes ya eran otra cosa... "Pep, ¿hoy no teníamos que ir a una reunión?" se extrañó él, aunque le dio más acceso a su cuello.

"Sí… Pero tenemos tiempo, es a las doce. Son las ocho. Llegamos tarde a la oficina y entramos directamente a la reunión, no pasa nada" explicó, sin dejar de besarle el cuello, habiendo bajado hasta la clavícula y bajando el cuello de su camiseta para exponerla.

"Sabes que si empiezo, no te voy a dejar irte a ningún lado. Además, luego me darás largas sobre perdernos la reunión, y en consideración no habrá sexo en un mes" replicó él, intentando quitársela de encima muy suavemente. ¿Tony Stark rechazando sexo?, ¿y Pepper Potts pidiéndolo? Cómo habían cambiado las tornas esa mañana. "Y, ¿por qué hoy estás tan necesitada?" dijo con su sonrisa picarona marca Stark cuando la alejó y se sentaron ambos.

"No lo sé, creo que me falta poco para la regla. Así que sé bueno conmigo" pidió, acercando su cara de nuevo a la de él, dándole besitos en sus labios.

"Mira, haremos una cosa. Nos duchamos, nos vestimos y vamos a trabajar. Y a las cuatro, cuando estemos de vuelta, me tumbaré en la cama y harás conmigo lo que quieras… ¿Trato?". Pepper pensó por unos instantes, hasta acceder asintiendo. Cerraron el trato con un beso. Acto seguido, Tony la tuvo que levantar a duras penas del colchón, llevándola consigo a la ducha, y dejando la enorme cama para la pequeña María.

Ya estaban en la sala de conferencias, sentados todos alrededor de una enorme mesa. Un hombre estaba exponiendo su propuesta para el próximo mes… ¿Highman, dijo que se llamaba?, da igual, Tony no le estaba prestando atención, para no variar, de eso se encargaría Pepper.

Pero ella hoy le estaba haciendo menos caso si cabe que Tony, enfocando sus pensamientos en el calor que sentía entre sus piernas, y lo que le gustaría estar ahora mismo sintiendo los músculos de Tony trabajar mientras estaba en su interior. Agarrarle su perfecto trasero, tensándose con cada embestida entre sus dedos, mientras lo atraía más hacia ella. Tener su lengua y sus labios perfectos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la perilla contra su-

"¿Señorita Potts?" le interrumpió sus pensamientos el señor Harrelson.

"¿Sí?, disculpe, estaba distraída" se excusó, sintiendo un rubor comenzando a emerger de sus mejillas.

"El señor Highman ha terminado, ¿tiene alguna pregunta, o pasa el siguiente?" explicó.

"No, no… Ha sido bastante… Explicativo, señor Highman, no se preocupe. Que pase el siguiente" intentó salir de la situación. Tony, que estaba sentado a su derecha, le sonrió descarado. Sabía en lo que estaba pensando. De hecho, casi le podía leer la mente y ver todas las escenas que estaban pasando por ella. Él se hizo una promesa para sí mismo de que su espera le iba a valer la pena más tarde. A decir verdad, se sentía un poco mal por dejarla así, pero sabía que iba a ser mejor de aquella forma. A modo tranquilizante, le puso un brazo detrás de la silla en la que se encontraba. Ella le había dicho que nada de muestras de afecto en la oficina, y esta era la forma más 'profesional' posible de calmarla.

Sin embargo, Pepper hoy tenía ganas de romper las reglas impuestas por ella misma, al parecer. Le puso una mano en el muslo. Nada fuera de lo común, era algo cariñoso entre ellos en eventos. Pero la cosa cambia si vas subiendo lentamente su pierna.

Con su mano acariciándole el muslo interno, acercándose peligrosamente a terreno 'prohibido' en estas situaciones. En lo que hablaba una joven, a la cual no le había oído el nombre, Tony miró hacía abajo, para luego darle una mirada extrañada a Pepper. Ella tenía ojos brillantes, y le dio una media sonrisa. Tony cambió su mirada a una de 'ni se te ocurra, no lo hagas', y ella sonrió más, dándose la vuelta para mirar a la chica, pareciendo estar interesada, mientras tapaba la entrepierna de Tony con su mano. A él se le enganchó la respiración un segundo, calmándose un poco después para, sutilmente, bajar su brazo debajo de la mesa para alejar a Pepper de 'ahí'. Puso su mano sobre la de ella, forcejeando débilmente, pero ella lo tenía bien agarrado. Y fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza con su pulgar a Tony. Él, todavía con la mano sobre la suya, fue aflojando su agarre, relajándose bajo su toque. Pepper sonrió, todavía viendo a la chica… había ganado. Tony suspiró de forma imperceptible para los presentes, recostando su espalda contra su silla, y fingiendo escuchar también. Pronto empezó a endurecerse en su mano.

Lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba ya. Maldijo mentalmente la reunión. Todo lo que quería hacer hoy era quedarse en la cama a hacerle el amor a su querido novio todo el día, ¿era tanto pedir? Al parecer sí, lo era. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Tony estaba luchando por no cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mejor del placer que sus dedos habían empezado a crear sobre él, todavía recostado sobre el respaldar de la silla, e intentando normalizar su respiración. Pepper se apiadó un poco de él, hasta que recordó que él no lo había hecho por ella esa mañana. Así que calculó su siguiente movimiento, y tiró su bolígrafo de forma intencionada debajo de la mesa. "Continúa" le dijo amablemente a la chica cuando paró por el ruido que hizo al caer. Ella hizo lo pedido, mientras Pepper se agachó debajo de la mesa en busca del bolígrafo. Tony, frente al contacto perdido, iba a bajar su vista debajo de la mesa cuando notó unos labios sobre su miembro claramente erecto, teniendo entre ellos todavía una barrera de ropa. Pegó un salto en la silla ante el contacto tan repentino, y a la vez tan placentero, casi soltando un gemido, dejando salir un pequeño quejido en su lugar. Notó un par de besos más antes de que la CEO de la empresa salió de debajo de la mesa, boli en mano.

Se sentó elegantemente, como si nada, dejando el bolígrafo a un lado y volviendo a llevar su mano hasta su necesitado novio. Él suspiró de nuevo, alegrado por volver a tener atención. Lo acarició desinteresadamente durante el resto de la presentación de la chica.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor si nos tomamos un descanso para almorzar" sugirió Pepper cuando terminó, a lo que todos aceptaron, dejándolos solos en la sala. Giró su vista hacía Tony, que por fin se veía libre de cerrar los ojos plácidamente, echando su cabeza hacía atrás. "¿Está bien, señor Stark?" bromeó, sonriendo pícaramente.

"Te voy a matar…" sonrió de forma pesada, aún con los ojos cerrados, cuando de sus labios escapó un gemido, con Pepper trabajando en él aún.

"Shhh… Deja que cuide de ti…" murmuró, besándole perezosamente durante incontables minutos. Entre besos y caricias, casi había pasado el cuarto de hora del almuerzo, cuando comenzaron a escucharse ruidos fuera de la habitación de nuevo. "Di que me fui… Tuve un contratiempo" le dijo Pepper, antes de bajarse de la silla hacía debajo de la mesa de nuevo.

"¿Pep?, ¿qué vas a-?" sintió de nuevo su boca en él cuando entraron los empleados y demás empresarios. Se tuvo que morder la lengua antes de hablar. "La señorita Potts tuvo que irse. Tenía un contratiempo en Manhattan" inventó rápidamente.

En seguida siguieron con las presentaciones. Tony notó como Pepper le había desabrochado el cinturón y le bajaba la cremallera, aventurando su mano en busca de lo que llevaba ansiando desde aquella mañana. De forma inesperada, su lengua caliente pasó por la parte baja de su glande, y luego dejó un beso casto en la punta. Encima de la mesa, sin embargo, Tony se hallaba petrificado, intentando que no se notara que la jefa de la oficina estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas. La juguetona lengua dio un recorrido por toda la longitud de Tony esta vez, y él no tuvo más remedio que reprimirse a sí mismo cuando sus labios se cerraron a su alrededor, invitándolo al calor de su boca.

Tony reparó en el hecho de que llevaba unas gafas de sol consigo, en el bolsillo de la americana. No sería raro ver a Tony Stark con esos prontos tan extravagantes, así que se dispuso a ponérselas. Ahora el asunto de cerrar los ojos estaba zanjado.

Gruñó suavemente, sintiendo como Pepper lo tenía entre sus manos, masturbándolo mientras sus labios se cerraban en sus testículos, succionando levemente. 'Dios', pensó, 'tengo que salir de aquí'… Notó cómo subía hasta salir de la punta un poco de líquido preseminal, y ella seguía jugando con él. Recostó su cabeza en la silla de nuevo, ignorando por un instante estar con veinte personas más en la sala.

"¿Señor Stark?" pidió Harrelson de nuevo. Tony, despreocupadamente, se apoyó en el brazo de la silla, aparentando normalidad.

"¿Sí?" dijo, aclarándose la garganta.

"Decía si quiere decir algo antes de continuar" señaló a la presentación de una mujer. 'Me la suda la presentación ahora mismo, Harrelson' se dijo a sí mismo.

"Emm… Sí. Señorita…"

"Jensen" le aclaró ella.

"Señorita Jensen. No es nada malo, solo que me repita los presupuestos que estabas mostrando, por favor. No me encuentro muy bien" mintió, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos en lo que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa.

Jensen comenzó a hacer lo pedido, hablándole directamente a él, y Tony no tenía más remedio que 'mirarla' (con los ojos apretados con fuerza tras las gafas de sol) y asentir comprensivamente. Durante la explicación suspiró un par de veces, intentando controlar sus respiraciones.

Todo porque a Pepper se le había ocurrido que era buena idea que mientras hablaba, presionara un poco con su lengua su perineo, en lo que sus dedos repartían su líquido preseminal por el resto de su miembro, lubricándolo.

"¿Algo más, señor-?" la chica fue cortada por Tony.

"No, nada más, señorita Jensen. Muchas gracias" dijo rápidamente, con la suerte de sacar sus palabras firmemente de su boca.

"Bueno, entonces demos paso al último. Señ-" y ahí fue cuando Tony dejó de escuchar el mundo a su alrededor. Bajó un brazo en busca de la mano de Pepper y la agarró. Ella sabía lo que significaba: 'no puedo más, termíname'. Ante esto, parece ser que se apiadó de él, puesto que comenzó a sentir un ritmo más rápido, mucho más mecánico. Primero con su mano alrededor de su miembro, luego tomando su lugar la boca. Él, por su parte, apretó con fuerza la mano de Pepper, empezando a sentir un conocido calor en su interior, en lo que se aceleró su respiración considerablemente, teniendo que carraspear la garganta para disimular.

Pepper desde abajo tenía una mano apoyada en su muslo, con la otra aferrada a la de Tony. Notó como se tensaba más y más, apretando su mano cada vez más. Estaba muy, pero que muy cerca, y ella se dio prisa en su función.

Pronto, Tony gimió audiblemente, haciéndolo pasar por un bostezo en seguida, mientras que sus caderas convulsionaron un par de veces de forma involuntaria, por suerte no siendo cazadas por nadie. Pepper invitó el caliente semen de él en el fondo de su garganta, sin separarse de él hasta que se había derramado completamente en su interior, apartándose un poco para tragarlo. Tony se relajó en su silla, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y llevando la mano que sostenía la de Pepper a su mejilla, acariciándola de forma cariñosa. Ella, por su parte, le dio un beso a la palma, en lo que le ponía de nuevo los pantalones en su lugar, con la camisa dentro.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la reunión iba casi a terminar. Tony en ese mismo instante estaba en su nube post-orgásmica, sintiéndose relajado al mismo tiempo que un cariño por Pepper le recorría la espina dorsal, cómo cada vez que lo hacía con ella. Nunca le había pasado con el resto de sus conquistas… Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras Pepper todavía lo tenía agarrado de la mano, acariciándole el dorso con delicadeza, una sonrisa en sus labios y recostando su cabeza en su muslo. Por experiencia propia, sabía que tardaría unos instantes en responder a sus alrededores.

Con pitidos en sus oídos fruto de su orgasmo, tapándole considerablemente gran parte de las voces de los empleados, se obligó a sí mismo a atender a Harrelson de nuevo. "La reunión ha acabado, señor Stark" informó, a la espera de que Tony dijera la última palabra.

"Muchas gracias a todos, pasen una buena tarde" contestó, queriéndolos ya a todos fuera de su vista. Por suerte, no tardaron mucho en abandonar la sala. Tony se separó un poco de la mesa, guiando sus ojos debajo de ella. "Ven aquí" le susurró, levantando a Pepper del suelo y sentándola en su regazo, juntando sus labios suavemente. Se sonrieron y Tony, con un suspiro contento, volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el respaldar. Ella rió, quitándole cuidadosamente las gafas.

"Ya no te hacen falta" declaró, y dejó cariñosos besos en su mejilla, en lo que él bajaba de su cumbre y toda su sangre volvía lentamente a su lugar.

"Es muy peligrosa estando cachonda, señorita Potts" bromeó. "Debería anotarlo"

"Hágalo… Pero le recuerdo" sonrió pícara. "que sigo cachonda, señor Stark"

"¿Necesita mi ayuda?" murmuró, bajando su tono, haciéndola temblar.

"Podría… echarme una mano"

"Oh, le echaré más que una mano" aseguró, llevándola camino a su despacho.


	10. Busy Day

La mañana de viernes la estaba pasando tirado en la cama, en medio de varios cojines y mantas, acurrucado a su cojín favorito, durmiendo como un tronco. Cerca del hombre tirado en la cama, se encontraba un gatito blanco y grisáceo, acostado al lado de su dueño apoyado sobre las mantas. Los ventanales no estaban dando nada de paso a la luz del mediodía, puesto que Jarvis sabía que 'el señor necesitaba descansar'.

Y es que eso había sido una tarea difícil, más si cabe de lo habitual, puesto que Pepper estaba de viaje de negocios. O mejor dicho, llevaba cuatro días de viaje de negocios, y le quedaban otras dos largas semanas más.

Tony le había prometido que intentaría dormir regularmente, así como comer en hora y no pasar mucho rato trabajando. Así como ella le había prometido a él llamarlo todas las noches -en su caso, días, puesto que estaba en Japón- para ayudarle a dormir.

En la tranquilidad de la mañana sonó el atroz tono de llamada entrante que cortó el sueño de los presentes en la sala. María pegó un brinco en su sueño, levantándose del colchón. Tony, por su parte, dio el mismo saltito pero luego suspiró pesadamente y aferró más si cabía su cojín. "¿Se puede saber quién llama a estas horas?" gruñó levemente, intentando opacar el teléfono de sus oídos.

"Son las 13.24 señor. Una hora más que razonable para llamar" informó Jarvis. "Y a su pregunta, creo que debería cogerlo. Es la señorita Potts"

"Contesta" dijo inmediatamente al saber quién estaba llamando, queriendo oír su voz.

"Buenos días" sonrió suavemente su novia desde la ventana, puesto que Jarvis había puesto la videollamada. Tenía que premiarlo por eso.

"Hola" murmuró, acostado en la cama aún, sonriendo ligeramente. "Has despertado a María, Pep. Y sabes lo que me cuesta ponerla a dormir" bromeó.

"Ja, ja" dijo sarcásticamente, sonriendo de igual manera. "¿Has dormido?"

"Estaba durmiendo antes de que me despertaras" informó, gracioso. "No estoy hecho un ovillo entre mantas y cojines por nada… La pregunta es: ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?" dijo, recordando que ella tenía otro horario y debía de ser de noche allí.

"Agh, acabo de llegar al hotel. El señor Hitori llegó tarde a la reunión por lo que se atrasó todo un poco" le informó en lo que se tiraba ella en lo que parecía ser la cama del hotel, móvil en mano.

"¿Día largo?" preguntó, un leve toque de preocupación en su voz al verle la cara cansada que tenía, libre de maquillaje, siendo sus ojeras y sus pecas más notables.

"Ni te imaginas" respondió, suspirando. Hubo unos segundos de un cómodo silencio en el que solo se miraron mediante las pantallas. "¿Recuerdas lo que pasaba hoy? rompió el silencio Pepper.

"Claro…" dijo inmediatamente, dubitativo. ' _Mierda… su cumpleaños no puede ser, estamos en junio… Y nuestro aniversario tampoco'_ pensó. Pepper tuvo que haber visto los engranajes en su cabeza, buscando el qué tenía que recordar, así que decidió contárselo.

"La gala b-"

"La gala benéfica, sí" saltó, y Pepper le sonrió de medio lado. "A las 5, ¿no?"

"5 y me-"

"5 y media, claro. Estaba poniéndote a prueba" aseguró.

"Ya" rió. "No tienes por qué estar mucho tiempo, solo un par de fotos, cenar y luego te puedes marchar. Pero tienes que ir, por favor" pidió.

"Iré" confirmó Tony. "Duerme un rato, cariño" le dijo, preocupado.

"Primero tengo que terminar de escribir un informe. Lo necesito para mañana" informó, con una mano aún en el móvil para hablar con él y acostándose más cómodamente entre los cojines de la cama del hotel.

"Necesitas dormir" dijo Tony. "No soy el único que trabaja demasiado a veces, Pep. Vete a dormir, te lo mereces" sonrió.

"¿Y el inf-?"

"Dile a JARVIS que me pase lo que llevas, yo lo termino y te lo mando acabado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Pepper suspiró, con los ojos cerrados contra un cojín, decidiendo acceder. "Vale… Gracias" sonrió.

"Somos un equipo, ¿no? Cuando te despiertes el trabajo estará listo, no te preocupes" sonrió cariñosamente. "E iré a la gala. Puntual. Lo prometo"

"Vete guapo, va a haber photocall" dijo, mirando a la cámara.

"¿Cuándo no estoy guapo?" ironizó.

"Mmmm… No, tienes razón, siempre estás guapo" sonrió, a lo que Tony también lo hizo. "Incluso ahora mismo con ese pelo de recién levantado y sin afeitar la barba de la mañana"

"Lo sé, bordo todos los estilos" bromeó, y Pepper rió desde la otra línea. "Yo pienso que tú también eres preciosa, especialmente así"

"¿Sin afeitar?"

"No" dijo, sonriente. "Sin maquillaje, natural… Tirada en la cama con el pelo suelto por toda la almohada" describió. "Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poder ver esa escena cada mañana, con esos ojazos azules diciéndome 'buenos días'"

"Por la mañana eres más cursi que de costumbre" bromeó Pep.

"Lo sé, créeme, me acabo de escuchar diciéndolo y me acabo de dar mucho asco" rió con ella.

"Voy a dormir… Te tomo la palabra con el informe y la gala" murmuró Pepper, estirándose y suspirando.

"Vale" sonrió, incorporándose en la cama para coger a María y ponerla en su regazo. "María y yo nos pondremos a ello ahora mismo" acarició la cabeza de la gatita, a lo que está ronroneó contenta y se acurrucó más contra su dueño.

"Te quiero"

"Y yo a ti. Que descanses" se sonrieron antes de colgar. "Bueno, María… Ya tengo trabajo que hacer"

"El informe de la señorita Potts ya está en su correo, señor. Supongo que por la conversación que han tenido, ya puedo abrir los ventanales" dijo JARVIS, no dándole tiempo de decir que no a Tony cuando la luz del mediodía iluminó toda la habitación.

"Jarv, te voy a convertir en tostadora, te lo juro" dijo, tapándose los ojos del sol en lo que se levantaba lentamente de la cama, dejándola a la pequeña María.

"Tiene menos de cuatro horas para hacer el informe que la señorita Potts le pidió, hacer su tabla de entrenamientos del día y prepararse para la gala, señor. Cuanto antes empiece, mejor" informó el AI, justificándose.

"Lo peor es que llevas razón" se quejó, saliendo de su cuarto hacía la cocina a por algo que meter en el estómago para ponerse a escribir el trabajo que tenía que hacer en el portátil en la sala común.

* * *

Casi media hora absorto en el informe, Steve apareció en la sala. "Buenos días, Stark… Veo que ya te has despertado" bromeó.

"Son las dos y pico, Steve" informó Tony, concentrado mientras tecleaba.

"Por eso mismo lo digo" sonrió. "Todavía vas en pijama y todo… ¿Vas a almorzar?"

"No, ya comí hace un momento" dijo, aún centrando su vista en la pantalla, cerrando los ojos un momento para pensar en lo que iba a escribir.

Steve lo dejó trabajar en lo que hacía unos filetes a la plancha para almorzar. Un rato más tarde, apareció Clint. "Hey, Tony. ¿Te hace un boxeo después?"

"Sí, hoy me toca eso, pero primero tengo que acabar esto, se lo prometí a Pep"

"¿Cómo le va por Japón?" preguntó.

"Cansada. Trabaja demasiado, por eso tengo que terminarle estos informes"

"Avísame cuando termines, estaré en la piscina" le dijo, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

* * *

Tony acabó el informe a las tres menos veinticinco, dejándole poco margen de tiempo para hacer toda su rutina en el gimnasio si tenía que prepararse para la gala. Se maldijo a sí mismo por levantarse tarde… Aunque JARVIS le había avisado. Al móvil de Pep llegó el mensaje:

 **Tiny-** _Informe listo ;*_

Y tras enviarlo, fue rápidamente a cambiarse para bajar al gimnasio. "Vamos, Katniss, tengo prisa" bromeó, colocándose las cintas de protección en las manos, rumbo al ring.

* * *

Al final, a Tony solo le faltaron dos series de press francés para terminar su rutina, pero vio que el tiempo se le vino un poco encima, así que dejó a Clint solo junto a Nat que se había unido al entrenamiento rato después para irse a la ducha.

El agua caliente calmó sus músculos mientras estiraba en la ducha, no habiendo tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes. No era muy recomendable con respecto a resbalones, pero salió sorprendentemente bien y sin caídas.

Saliendo de la ducha, y sin importarle su desnudez, cogió una toalla para secarse el pelo y, acercándose al espejo, comenzó a aplicarse espuma de afeitar. Otro día lo haría primero con la maquinilla eléctrica y luego se pasaría la hojilla, pero ya iba un poco mal de tiempo.

Cuando ya iba por el momento delicado del bigote, unos golpes resonaron en la puerta de su habitación, haciéndole cortarse una parte del bigote. "Me cago en… ¿Quién es?" dijo, enfadado por la intrusión. Cogió la toalla que había usado para secarse el pelo para colocársela alrededor de la cintura, atendiendo la puerta.

"Soy yo, quería-" dijo Bruce, frenándose en seco cuando vio a Tony en solo una toalla, con cara molesta llena de espuma de afeitar y medio bigote afeitado. "¿Qué te ha pasado?" preguntó, comenzando a sonreír.

"Tú me has pasado, ¿qué quieres?" instó.

"Quería saber si te gustaría venir con Nat y conmigo a cenar luego" dijo, intentando aguantarse la risa al verlo así.

"Tengo una gala hoy. Una gala a la que voy a llegar tarde si no me doy prisa, y encima ahora voy a tener que ir afeitado… Muchas gracias" ironizó.

"Lo siento" dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

"Sí, jaja, muy gracioso, Banner" dijo, cerrándole la puerta en las narices y volviendo al baño. Mirándose al espejo, suspiró pesadamente. "Que remedio" dijo, acercando de nuevo la hojilla al resto del bigote.

* * *

Completamente vestido ya, y aún quejándose mentalmente por su perilla 'marca Stark' destrozada, a Tony le llegó un mensaje al móvil.

 **HoneyBunny-** _Gracias :*_

 **Tiny-** _Dormiste bien?_

 **HoneyBunny-** _Sip. Ahora iré a presentarlo_

 _Ya estás listo?_

 **Tiny-** _Si..._

 **HoneyBunny-** _Y esos puntos suspensivos?_

 **Tiny-** _Nada_

 **HoneyBunny-** _Venga, mándame una foto. No te pienso dejar ir otra vez con esos pantalones que te pusiste la última vez que no estaba para hacerte de estilista_

 **Tiny-** _Estas segura?_

 **HoneyBunny-** _Si, lo estoy_

 **Tiny-** _No te rias_

 **HoneyBunny-** _Por que deberia reirme?_

Tony suspiró y se sacó una foto en el espejo de cuerpo completo que JARVIS le había brindado en la ventana. Vaciló un poco antes de darle a 'enviar'.

 **HoneyBunny-** _Estas guapo *thumbs up*_

 **Tiny-** _Gracias ¬¬_

 **HoneyBunny-** _Emm… cariño, que le ha pasado a tu perilla?_

 **Tiny-** _Preguntale a Bruce_

 **HoneyBunny-** _Era eso de lo que no me tenia que reir_

 **Tiny-** _Agh, si_

 **HoneyBunny-** _Volvera a crecer, no pasa nada_

 **Tiny-** _Si, porque habra pruebas graficas de que estoy afeitado, y Tony Stark perdera su magia_

 **HoneyBunny-** _Que noooo_

 _Estas guapo afeitado tambien_

 **Tiny-** _Parezco tonto, Pep *cara triste*_

 **HoneyBunny-** _Muchos tontos querrían parecerse a ti_

 **Tiny-** _No he podido ni salir del cuarto porque se que los chicos estan fuera y seguro que Bruce ya se lo dijo a los demas y se van a reir de mi_

 **HoneyBunny-** _No se van a reir_

 **Tiny-** _Ni que tu no te estuvieras riendo de mi ahora mismo_

 **HoneyBunny-** _Te aseguro que no._ (En realidad, le había hecho zoom en su cara y se había empezado a reír descontroladamente, pero no tenía porqué saber eso. No era que no estuviera guapo así, pero nunca había visto a Tony completamente afeitado, así que no tuvo otra opción)

 **Tiny-** _Y seguro que ni los paparazzis me reconocen. Se daran cuenta que soy yo por el coche_

 **HoneyBunny-** Que _no… Me tengo que ir, pasalo bien :*_

 **Tiny-** _Ja, ja_

 _:* *cara triste*_

 **HoneyBunny-** _3_

Guardando el móvil en el bolsillo, suspiró de nuevo, y cogiendo un reloj y una de sus gafas de sol, salió de la habitación.

"¿Dónde está Tony? No lo veo" bromeó Nat cuando vieron a Tony aparecer en la sala común.

"Sí, hace rato que no lo veo" dijo Clint. "¿Bruce, sabes dónde está?"

"Nop" negó Bruce, remarcando la 'p'.

"Muy graciosos, chicos… Bruce, me la vas a pagar" señaló.

"No estás tan mal" dijo Nat, inspeccionando su cara. "Me gusta. Es raro, pero me gusta"

"Gracias, ahora me siento más tranquilo" dijo con sarcasmo, dejando que ella le recolocase bien el pañuelo de la chaqueta.

"De nada" sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas a su bolsillo cuando ya tuvo el pañuelo en su lugar. "Será mejor que te largues ya si no quieres llegar tarde"

"Sí… Dadle la cena a María antes de salir, por favor" pidió, camino al ascensor. "Pasadlo bien cenando. Tú no, Bruce. Te odio"

"Yo también te quiero" respondió antes de que se cerrase la puerta del ascensor, a lo que Tony sonrió de medio lado. Ahora solo le quedaban unas cuatro horas de tener la máscara Stark puesta y luego podría volver a casa, de la que no saldría hasta tener su perilla de vuelta.

* * *

Llegando al lugar donde se celebraba la gala, aparcó en toda la puerta. "Comienza el show" murmuró, saliendo del coche y dándole al aparcacoches las llaves, se abrochó el botón de la americana, se colocó bien las gafas de sol y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la gente comenzó a volverse loca a su alrededor.

Flashes de cámaras-de paparazzis y fans-, reporteros, fanáticos y gente de renombre que también atendían la gala se arremolinaron alrededor de él nada más pisar la alfombra. Pronto tuvo a un guardia de seguridad detrás suyo, asegurándose de que no se pasase nadie de la raya. ' _Preferiría a Happy a este tío, pero está con Pep'_ pensó. Atendió primero a la gente de negocios que lo reconoció -no nombrando nada de la barba- estrechando manos y dando besos a todo el que se le aproximó. Sonriendo cuando vio a la gente tras la valla que habían colocado con montones de cosas para firmar, regalos y niños con disfraces de IronMan, Tony tuvo que gritarles "Ahora voy" asegurándoles que los atendería, puesto que primero le estaban obligando a sacarse las fotos del photocall y hablar con los periodistas.

Acercándose primero a los periodistas, pasó por el micro de los primeros que lo llamaron. "Buenas tardes" le sonrió la reportera, y Tony le respondió de la misma manera. "Señor Stark, ¿cómo se siente con esta acogida?" preguntó, teniendo que medio gritar, y Tony tuvo que acercar su oreja hacia la chica, puesto que la gente no hacía más que llamarlo.

"Genial. ¿Cómo me iba a sentir?" sonrió, girándose hacía la multitud. "Por favor, apunta allí" le dijo al cámara, el cual hizo lo pedido y todo el mundo se volvió todavía más loco, saliendo por la tele. La cámara, volviendo a estar en la reportera y Tony, captó a una chica gritar desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones; "¡Tony, te quiero!"

"Y yo a ti. Pero lo siento, cielo. Estoy pillado" le respondió, a lo que la chica se quedó en shock porque ¡Tony Stark le había hablado!

"De eso le íbamos a preguntar" dijo la reportera, "¿Viene solo hoy?"

"Sí. La señorita Potts está de viaje de negocios ahora mismo" se encogió de hombros. "¿Sabes?, trabajando duro, y yo aquí, haciendo el vago" bromeó.

"Tiene montones de fans con pancartas de 'Pepperony', ¿sabe lo que es?"

Tony rió, sincero. "Emm, sí, si sé lo que es. El shipname mío y de Pep"

"¿Y qué piensa de él?" sonrió.

"¿Sinceramente? Es absolutamente espléndido. Yo no había caído en ello, y cuando lo leí no pude coincidir más con la gente con que era el mejor shipname de todo internet, y no porque sea mío" agregó. "Llevo molestando a Pepper con ello desde que lo vi. Pero a ella también le gusta chicos, no os preocupeis" informó. "Enviadle 'Pepperony' por todas las redes sociales, por favor" pidió, aunque la broma no le iba a hacer gracia a Pep, aunque ya no había vuelta atrás.

"¿Sabe de otros shipnames?"

"Demasiados… De verdad, chicos, 'Stony' es inexistente, no os hagáis ilusiones. Lo mismo va para 'Iron Widow', solo amigos… y bueno, 'Science Bros' podría haber sido canon hasta esta tarde, pero Bruce ha perdido ese derecho. Luego… Sé 'Clintasha', el cual shipeo enormemente, 'Romanogers'... Ah, y mi favorito, 'Iron Husbands'. Si no estuviera con Pep, Rhodey sería mi segunda opción, sin duda" dijo.

La reportera rió antes de preguntar; "Última pregunta, antes de que los fans nos maten; ¿Qué ha sucedido con su perilla?" dijo curiosa.

"Para eso deberá preguntar al doctor Banner. Toda la culpa es suya" informó. "Bruce, te recuerdo que la vas a pagar" dijo, dirigiéndose a la cámara.

"Por eso 'Science Bros' está roto, ¿no?"

"Exacto" respondió. Se despidió de la chica, y pasó al siguiente entrevistador. Hizo cuatro entrevistas en total, antes de ir al photocall. Y, finalmente, tras millones de flashes apuntados en su dirección, teniendo que posar -siendo, por supuesto, la favorita de todos la de 'Iron Man', con su mano hacía las cámaras- pudo ir a atender a los fans.

Esto era, para Tony, la mejor parte de estos eventos. Niños pasaban la valla para abrazarlo, ya que les había dicho a los guardias que les dejasen. Se sacó fotos con todo el mundo, cogiendo los móviles de la gente para sacarse un selfie con ellos. Y firmó cantidad de cosas; 'fan-arts' que le habían hecho, carteles de 'Pepperony', brazos de gente que se lo quería tatuar, y… bueno, no le negó alguna firma a algunas mujeres en el escote. Avistó a la chica que le había gritado aquel 'te quiero' en la multitud y le dijo que se acercara a la valla, a lo que todo el mundo le dio paso. "¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó. "Tracy… he venido desde Seattle para verte" dijo, con nervios claros en su voz, sonriendo. "Wow, la otra punta del país. ¿Quieres una foto?" dijo, al ver a la chica mover su móvil nerviosamente entre sus manos, decidiendo si preguntarle o no. La chica asintió, dándole el teléfono, y Tony alejó uno de sus brazos para sacarse una foto con ella, pasando la otra por sus hombros, pero en lugar de mirar a cámara, se giró en el último momento para darle un beso en la mejilla, captado en la foto. A la chica casi le da algo, y Tony le sonrió abiertamente. Tracy le dio, sonrojada, un dibujo que había hecho para él, el cual le agradeció. Luego le pidió un papel, y ella, sin saber para qué lo quería, le dio uno. Ahí, le firmó una dedicatoria con su propio dibujo para ella. "Muchas gracias" dijo, casi al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad. "A ti" le dijo de vuelta, moviéndose a por la siguiente persona.

Tracy no fue la única en recibir una dedicatoria… De hecho, ni una sola de las firmas que había hecho eran iguales. Todas tenían su personificación. Para eso, Tony era muy escrupuloso, y le daba igual tardar más, pero todo el mundo iba a irse de allí contento y con una firma, una foto o lo que quisieran.

Aunque tampoco fue Tracy la única en darle un regalo. Montones de personas, adolescentes, niños, y mayores le dieron algún tipo de detalle. Y Tony estaba haciendo que los guardias que se le habían asignado los cogieran para ponerlos todos a buen recaudo en el maletero de su coche, agradeciéndoles los regalos y dibujos a los fans.

Cuando eran las 6 y media, tuvo que entrar finalmente al recinto, diciéndole adiós a todos los fans.

* * *

"Tony Stark" sonrió Oliver Walters, conocido socio de la compañía, mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda a el susodicho. "¿Cómo está?"

"Walters, no lo esperaba" le devolvió la sonrisa cortés, estrechándole la mano. "Y bien acompañado" dijo al ver a la mujer que tenía al lado, sosteniéndole el brazo. Bueno, 'mujer'. Chica sería una mejor definición.

"Vanessa Evans" se presentó, demasiado sonriente para su gusto mientras se le acercaba para darle dos besos a modo saludo. "Es un placer conocerle"

"¿La señorita Potts?" dijo Walters.

"En Japón" informó Tony.

"¿Está solo? Eso es un gran momento para… ya sabe" insinuó el hombre, acercándose a él y bajando la voz. "Hay que aprovechar los momentos en los que se está solo para ver otra gente de vez en cuando, ¿no cree?" sonrió malicioso.

"Creo que yo ya he visto demasiada gente" respondió, no gustándole nada la sugerencia que Walters le estaba contando. En ese momento también le dio pena la mujer del hombre, aunque no era problema suyo.

"Bueno, bueno… yo solo digo" lo dejó pasar. La chica seguía mirando a Tony inquisitivamente. No era que otras no lo hubieran hecho antes, ni que ahora dejasen de hacerlo, pero antes no le incomodaba -era un playboy soltero y las chicas que se le acercaban lo sabían- sin embargo, con el conocimiento de que sabían que tenía una pareja muuuuuy estable -con planes por parte de Tony de pedirle matrimonio- le molestaba. Aunque luego pensó que si anteriormente las chicas pensaban que era una especie de trofeo para luego decir 'me he acostado con Tony Stark' ahora era más 'Tony Stark le puso los cuernos a su novia conmigo'.

"Creo que nos ha tocado juntos en la mesa" dijo Vanessa, mirando los carteles de los platos.

"Vaya, que casualidad" rió Walters en voz alta. "Cariño, siéntate tú al lado del señor Stark"

Tony tragó. Esta cena iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

Tras los entrantes, y con la llegada del primer plato, un hombre había subido al escenario para comenzar su presentación. Con todos los ojos en él, Tony aprovechó para ojear su móvil por debajo de la mesa. Le estaba mandando un mensaje a Pep de que todo iba bien, cuando vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo como, desde su derecha, una mano se acercaba hacia su muslo. En seguida, levantó la vista de la mesa para ponerla en el rostro de Vanessa, que sonrió de medio lado. Tony, sin embargo, no estaba sonriendo, teniendo una cara completamente seria. La mano rozó el espacio de la ingle sensualmente, y casi al segundo de sentirlo, se levantó de la mesa con un 'disculpen', camino al baño.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, respiró profundamente por el enfado que estaba sintiendo. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la puerta sonó de nuevo tras de sí, y en menos de un momento, unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura desde atrás. Se dio la vuelta en seguida, alejándose. "¿Qué haces?"

"Solo quería divertirme. Me aburro" lo miró intensamente. "Y usted suele ser muy divertido, ¿no es así, señor Stark?"

"Solía. Además, ¿cuantos años tienes?"

"Veintiuno" sonrió.

"¿No deberías estarte morreando con algún chico de tu edad en el asiento de atrás de un coche en vez de aquí?" preguntó, agarrándole las muñecas para que dejase de intentar tocarle más de lo debido.

"No es lo mismo. Pensé que quería, señor… Al venir aquí" dijo, consiguiendo soltarse para pasar sensualmente sus manos por sus pectorales.

"Que haya venido al baño no implica que quiera, créeme" le informó, intentando mantenerla fuera de sí de nuevo. "Escucha Vanessa" dijo Tony, serio. "Hace algunos años, en esta situación ni lo dudaría. Pero, uno, en aquel tiempo tendrías 2 años. Dos, soy un hombre de más de cuarenta, podría ser tu padre e incluso puede que lo sea. Y tres, estoy con alguien. Alguien de mi edad, en una relación sana y estable en la que, si por algún casual la dejo embarazada, ambos somos adultos responsables y no niñatos de veinte… Así que, lo siento, pero no. Gracias"

"Nadie tiene por qué enterarse" se soltó de nuevo, y esta vez fue directa al sur de su anatomía, agarrándolo con seguridad. A Tony se le enganchó la respiración frente al repentino agarre, causándole incluso un poco de dolor por la presión inicial ejercida.

"Suelta" murmuró, advirtiéndole.

"¿No le gusta?" dijo, llevando su boca hasta su oreja para lamer y morder su lóbulo. En lugar de soltar, lo agarró más firmemente y comenzó a hacer fricción con su mano. La chica debió haber pensado que la respiración de Tony era de placer, y no del autocontrol que estaba haciendo para no actuar bruscamente.

"Suelta" repitió, más autoritario.

"¿Le va el sado, como a Grey?" rió, intentando acercarse a capturar sus labios en un beso. Tony no solo no correspondió, sino que le cogió la muñeca -esta vez mucho más fuertemente que en las otras ocasiones- y repitió; "Suelta"

"Señor Stark, perdone… Yo solo quería-" intentó excusarse Vanessa, dándose cuenta que, efectivamente, no quería acostarse con ella -si la charla y el moretón que le iba a salir en la muñeca no hubieran quedado claras ya-.

"Que me acostase contigo para ir a las revistas a decir como te prefiero a ti, para fardar con tus amigas mañana por la tarde o para ir luego a los tribunales a afirmar que el bebé que esperas es mío" dijo. "¿Verdad?, no te creas que eres la primera que hace alguna de esas cosas"

"Solo quería tener sexo con usted porque me gusta, señor" dijo, con ojos suplicantes. "Me siento atraída por usted… Le quiero, le conozco… Puedo ser una buena novia"

"Novia, ¿eh?... ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?" preguntó.

"¿Qué?" dijo, sin entender.

"Comida. Mi favorita"

"Emm… No lo sé"

"¿Mi mejor amigo?"

Silencio

"¿Qué es lo que siempre me hace dormir?"

Silencio

"¿Tengo alergia a algo?, ¿cuál es mi mayor miedo?, ¿tengo algún problema psicológico?, ¿mi número de pie?, ¿el tipo de café que prefiero?... Hasta para preguntarte por mi postura sexual favorita tendría que decírtelo para que lo supieras"

Silencio

"Algo más sencillo… ¿Cúal es mi segundo nombre? Es algo que puedes ver en Google, debes saberlo"

Silencio

"¿Lo ves? Crees que me quieres, crees que me conoces. Ni siquiera sabes que mi nombre es Edward… Vanessa, vete a casa" dijo, apiadándose por la chica. "No te marches con Walters para ver si consigues volver a entrar a alguna fiesta de estas, por favor. Encuentra a un chico de tu edad, sé feliz"

"Lo siento… Lo siento, de verdad, yo-" dijo, comenzándosele a formar lágrimas en los ojos. "El señor Walters me prometió que le vería si iba con él, y yo tenía ganas de conocerle… Siento haberle insistido, y por intentar… ya sabe. Por tocarle donde no debía" lloró más abiertamente ahora.

"Está bien" dijo, aunque en verdad no estuviera para nada bien, pero al menos se dio cuenta de su error. "La próxima vez, agarra a el chico más suave, solo un consejo. No quieres la diversión terminada antes de que haya siquiera empezado" sonrió, y ella también lo hizo levemente. "Ve a casa"

"No puedo… El señor Walters dijo que luego me llevaría a un hotel" gimoteó. Tony la miró con pena. La joven que hace un segundo se le estaba tirando a la bragueta ahora estaba desconsolada, pensando en lo que Walters le haría como 'pago' por haberle ayudado a entrar en la gala como acompañante.

"¿Sabe tu dirección?¿Tu número?" preguntó, dispuesto a ayudarla.

"No. Nos conocimos en su despacho cuando presenté mi solicitud para trabajar allí"

"Haré que mi IA borre los datos del currículum para que no te contacte, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos" dijo, cogiéndole del brazo.

"¿A donde?"

"Voy a dejarte en casa. Ya he tenido bastante de esta cena. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de Walters, vámonos"

Silenciosamente, salieron del edificio hasta el coche, donde Tony arrancó de forma rápida para marcharse de una vez del lugar. "Muchas gracias, señor Stark" dijo Vanessa, ya más calmada. "Siento lo ocurrido"  
"¿Dónde vives?" le preguntó, haciendo caso omiso. Tras casi hora y media de viaje en silencio, con solo la música procedente de la radio sonando ligeramente de fondo, llegaron a su casa, donde Vanessa le agradeció nuevamente y se disculpó otra vez.

"La señorita Potts es una mujer con suerte. Tiene un gran hombre… Me encantaría tener un novio que dijera que no a una oportunidad de sexo cuando no estuviera por ahí" sonrió.

"Yo soy el que tiene suerte, chica… Haz caso a lo que te dije, por favor. Seguro que encontrarás a un chico así"

"Gracias" le repitió, bajando del coche. Tony le sonrió, y esperó a que estuviera segura dentro de su casa cuando arrancó de nuevo y se dirigió hacia su propia casa. No podía esperar a acostarse en su cama. Al lado de su asiento estaba su móvil, vibrando con la llamada entrante de Pepper, pero no se dio cuenta, así que no lo cogió.

* * *

La segunda vez que lo llamó, al llegar al garaje de la Torre, finalmente se dio cuenta y contestó, mientras se aflojaba la corbata camino al ascensor. "Hola, cariño" dijo, sonriendo.

"Hola" dijo, secamente, aunque Tony no lo notó.

"Ya he terminado la gala. Hice lo que me dijiste. Puntual" informó.

"Ya veo… Te lo pasaste bien, ¿no?"

"Pues, la verdad-" dijo, mientras salía del ascensor al haber llegado a la sala común, donde lo primero que se encontró fue con el canal de noticias puesto en televisión, con unas imágenes y un cartel que citaba; 'TONY STARK DE VUELTA A LAS ANDADAS'. Con ello, vinieron acompañados las miradas de Bruce y Nat, que habían vuelto de su cena rato antes. La cara sonriente de Tony se cayó en menos de un segundo. "-no. Fue un aburrimiento"

"¿Y ya te has ido a casa?" dijo Pep desde el teléfono.

"Sí" dijo. Entonces decidió ser sincero al respecto. "Tuve que parar por el camino para dejar a una chica en su casa"

"¿Una chica?... Te refieres a la que está por tooooodas las redes sociales y todos los canales de cotilleo ahora mismo, ¿verdad? De la que me están llegando fotos desde hace más de dos horas de gente mencionandome por redes de tú y esa chica entrando en el coche"

"Emm… sí, esa chica"

"Tony, sabes que confío en ti"

"Lo sé" afirmó, aunque no era una pregunta.

"Y entiendes que esto es altamente malinterpretable…"

"Sí, por eso puedo explicarlo"

"Por favor, hazlo"

"No lo voy a negar, ella buscaba acostarse conmigo. Iba acompañando a Walters y en la cena me rozó el paquete, y cuando me alejé para ir al baño, ella me siguió"

"Otra cosa mal-"

"Malinterpretable, lo sé. Lo supe cuando entró al baño conmigo y se me tiró encima" dijo, obviando el hecho del agarre de entrepierna. "Pero le dije que no. Lo juro. Es más, le dije que se buscase a alguien de su edad, tiene veintiún años. Y luego, cuando le dije que fuera a casa, me comentó que Walters le había hecho el favor de entrar a la gala a verme con tal de que luego pasase la noche con él en un hotel… Y no podía dejar que pasara, así que la llevé a su casa" terminó la historia. Bruce y Nat se estaban enterando de la historia al mismo tiempo que Pep, por lo que sus caras fueron un reflejo de lo que debería ser también la de ella al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Sabe dónde vive?" preguntó, con cierto aire de preocupación. Le creía. Y ante eso se le escapó un suspiro antes de contestar.

"No, por eso debía aprovechar" dijo. "Siento no haberte contestado y que pensaras lo más obvio de esta situación, de verdad"

"Está bien" dijo Pepper, aliviada. "Hiciste lo correcto, ayudaste a la chica"

"Lo siento" repitió, no aceptando un 'está bien' como respuesta. "Te quiero… Solo a ti"

"Y yo a ti" respondió inmediatamente.

"Ten un buen día por allí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vale… te quiero" le repitió.

"Yo también a ti" sonrió. "Adiós"

Cuando colgó, Bruce fue el primero en hablar. "Veo que la gala ha ido bien" rió.

"Voy a acostarme, ya he tenido bastante por hoy" informó, dejando tras de sí a Nat y Bruce riendo. "Vamos, María" llamó, de camino a su habitación, con una gatita siguiéndole el paso.


	11. The Start of Something New

**¡Pepperony con su primer hijo! Sí, Peter Stark está aquí… Huérfano y sin tíos que lo cuiden. Aquí tío Ben y tía May no existen y Richard y Mary Parker trabajaban en Oscorp, como sucedió en The Amazing Spiderman, pero debido a que Norman Osborn no los trató bien en su trabajo, pasaron a trabajar a Stark Industries.**

 **Con esto dicho, espero que les guste nuestro Pepperony enfrentándose a un Peter bebé de cinco/seis meses. Esta es la primera parte de mi AU con Pepper y Tony como padres; porque ya tengo pensado que van a tener más niños en el futuro de la misma línea de este oneshot (con nombres pensados y todo que ya los iré incorporando alguna vez). También planeo hacer otros oneshots con Peter, pero explicaré al principio si es un bebé adoptado por ellos como en este caso, o si es el Peter como lo conocemos ya en el UCM.**

* * *

"Richard, ¿qué haremos con Peter?"

"Mary, ya te lo he dicho. No podemos llevarlo con nosotros… Sabes lo que va a pasar"

"Sí, pero… Es tan pequeño. No tiene ni un año" sollozó.

"Debemos ser fuertes, Mary. Estará en buenas manos, ya los conocemos"

"Y si no lo quieren, ¿qué? Lo estamos dejando con nuestros jefes. Con superhéroes, Richard. Ahí estará siempre en el punto de mira"

"Es nuestra mejor opción" zanjó. "Lo cuidarán bien"

Richard y Mary Parker fueron asesinados a manos de sicarios contratados por Norman Osborn mientras iban destino a Suiza, la noche del viernes 26 de mayo del 2017. Las noticias se llenaron de este acontecimiento el día después, y los teléfonos de Stark Industries no dejaron de sonar en todo el sábado.

* * *

Pepper Potts había empezado el día como otro cualquiera. Despertó con Tony a su izquierda, se dieron un par de besos, él le dijo que era sábado y no se tenía que ir a trabajar, ella le dijo que iba a ir igual, él le hizo un puchero, ella se levantó, duchó, vistió, maquilló y peinó, fue a la cocina a por una barrita de quinoa (las cuales Tony odiaba, por eso habían tantas en el armario), se hizo un café, le dio un beso de despedida a su dormido novio mientras él se cogía otra taza, dijo buenos días a Clint y a Bruce, llevó su coche hasta la oficina, subió en el ascensor hasta su despacho, y después de saludar a todos los empleados que se encontró por delante con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, se sentó en su mesa a trabajar en el papeleo que tenía pendiente desde hacía un par de días, con la televisión puesta de fondo en el canal de noticias para estar informada de cualquier problema con la empresa o con Los Vengadores.

Lo que no esperaba encontrarse, sin embargo, era lo que iba a escuchar en lo que escribía un correo. ' _ **Richard y Mary Parker, científicos afiliados a Industrias Stark, fueron encontrados muertos ayer entre los escombros de lo que quedaba de un avión rumbo a Suiza, el cual no llegó a su destino. La pareja había sido padres de un niño hacía menos de un año, el cual se ha quedado huérfano a tan temprana edad. Debido a no tener parientes cercanos, los servicios sociales se han hecho cargo del pequeño estas primeras horas tan cruciales en las que la policía busca el porqué del suceso y si los padres tenían algún lugar en mente para su retoño en caso de que esto sucediera. En otras noticias, y siguiendo con la popular tradición de-',**_ el sonido fue silenciado por Pepper, la cual se había quedado anonadada. Richard y Mary Parker habían sido grandes trabajadores en la empresa, desde que se habían incorporado a la plantilla tras su salida de Oscorp supieron mantener una buena relación con la jefa. De hecho, Pepper y Tony habían ido al hospital cuando se enteraron de que Mary había dado a luz, para dar la enhorabuena, y ella había quedado prendada del pequeño, al cual sus padres habían decidido llamar Peter. Peter Benjamin Parker.

En ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono, y Pepper, contrariada y con ojos brillantes, alargó su brazo para contestar.

"¿Señorita Potts? Su secretaria me dijo que estaba libre" dijo amablemente la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

"Sí, no se preocupe. ¿En qué puedo atenderle?" respondió, tan formal y simpática como siempre.

"Me llamo Kathy Blender. Llamo desde el centro de servicios sociales de Nueva York" informó. Pepper frunció el ceño, sin tener muy claro de qué iba todo aquello. "Es un asunto delicado, señorita Potts. Pero, aun sabiendo que es una mujer muy ocupada, me gustaría saber si podría pasarse por aquí para hablar. Usted y el señor Stark" pidió, con un pequeño tono de preocupación. "Es un tema importante, señorita Potts. Me gustaría que lo tomara en cuenta" siguió hablando, al no obtener una respuesta de Pepper.

Al final, pudo reaccionar. "Descuide, señorita Blender. El señor Stark y yo estaremos allí en media hora" afirmó. Kathy se despidió con un gracias y, de forma inmediata, Pepper cogió su móvil, el cual yacía al otro lado de la mesa y llamó a Tony.

"Hey, Pep. ¿Ya me echas de menos? Te dije que te quedaras en casa, ahora podríamos estar haciendo cosas más divert-"

"Tony, cariño, escúchame. Quiero que termines de desayunar, porque puedo oler las tortitas desde aquí, te duches y vengas a buscarme ahora mismo a la oficina. Es importante"

"¿Quieres que vaya a la oficina desnu-?"

"No, Tony. Sabes perfectamente que tienes que venir vestido" se desesperó. Al pensar que se había pasado, pues él solo quería bromear con ella, se corrigió. "Mira… es importante, ¿vale? Ven rápido, por favor. Por mi" le dijo más dulcemente ahora.

"No te preocupes, en diez minutos estoy ahí" sonrió, calmándola. "Lo juro"

"Gracias" sonrió de vuelta. "Estaré en la puerta"

"Vale. Te quiero" fue lo último que escuchó antes de colgar, con el ruido de la ducha de fondo. Ella sonrió al teléfono y cogió sus cosas, antes de salir de su despacho.

"Bambi, me ha salido una urgencia. El teléfono que llamó me ha pedido una reunión ahora mismo"

"No te preocupes, Pepper. Lo tengo" le aseguró su secretaria.

"De acuerdo. Tony va a pasar a recogerme, así que voy a dejar el coche aquí, por si alguien pregunta"

"Está bien. Suerte"

* * *

"¿Una vuelta, señorita?" preguntó Tony desde dentro del coche, habiendo abierto la ventana del copiloto.

"No estaría mal, señor" le bromeó Pepper, subiendo al coche mientras colocaba sus cosas en el asiento de atrás. "Has llegado a la hora que prometiste… ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy perfectamente. Es solo que, si estas estresada y mi método de bromear contigo para que te calmes no funciona, la opción B es complacerte. Y si mi amor quiere que venga a recogerla en diez minutos, en diez minutos estoy en la puerta" se sonrieron.

"Hay veces que eres demasiado cursi, Stark. ¿Lo sabías?" bromeó.

"Sip. Pero solo contigo" dijo, siendo todavía más cursi a la par que sincero.

"No te preocupes, a mi me gusta… No se lo comentaré a nadie"

"No hace falta que se lo comentes a nadie, cariño. Cualquiera que nos ve lo sabe al instante, me tienes a tus pies las veinticuatro horas. Comiendo de la palma de tu mano" comentó, cogiendo dicha mano y llevándola hasta sus labios para dejar un besito en los nudillos.

"Y mira que me ha costado" rieron. Tras esto, hubo un silencio agradable y para nada incómodo, hasta que Tony lo terminó.

"Bueno… ¿A donde se supone que estamos yendo?"

"A los servicios sociales. Me llamaron justo antes de que yo te llamara a ti. Dijeron que querían hablar con nosotros"

"¿Con los dos?... ¿Te dijeron el por qué?"

"No. Solo comentaron que era un asunto delicado y que era mejor si hablábamos cara a cara con ellos"

* * *

En las oficinas de servicios sociales había casi tanto bullicio como en las de SI. Pepper y Tony se hicieron paso de la mano entre los trabajadores, los cuales iban de un lado para otro con papeles en las manos. Algunos niños estaban sentados en bancos junto a la pared, mirando a la nada. Otros jóvenes tenían rasgos distintivos de adictos a la cocaína o a la maría.

Lentamente, se acercaron hasta la recepción donde Pepper preguntó por Kathy. Casi de forma inmediata, la mujer que la había llamado les había dado paso a su despacho, ofreciéndoles asiento.

"Bueno… Es un placer tenerlos aquí. Señor Stark, es un ejemplo a seguir, de verdad… Y usted, señorita Potts, es uno aún mayor y-. Perdónenme, no estoy acostumbrada. Es solo que los admiro tanto, y es tan raro tenerlos aquí en mi despacho, y-"

Tony, el cual se estaba poniendo casi tan nervioso como Kathy, decidió parar esto. "Tranquila, luego nos sacamos una foto los tres si quiere"

"Disculpele. Hay veces que es un poco grosero" dijo Pepper, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Tony para hacerlo callar. "No tiene porqué estar nerviosa. Somos gente normal… a medias" bromeó.

"Claro, claro… Puff. A ver…" balbuceó Kathy, roja de la vergüenza.

"Lo de la foto lo decía en serio" murmuró Tony hacía Pepper.

"Sé que lo decías en serio" le encaró su novia.

"No pretendía ser borde"

"Ya, pero entiende que sí sonó-"

"Lo decía para relajarla"

"Un poquito borde"

"Solo intentaba ser amable"

"Pues no pareció ser eso"

"Sois adorables" intervino Kathy, antes de que Tony hablara de nuevo en una de sus 'peleas', donde en realidad hablaban cortándose entre sí, pero nunca llegaron a elevar la voz. "Lo siento" se disculpó, cuando la pareja pasó su vista hacía ella. "Es solo que, con lo que tengo que contaros, me ha parecido muy bonita la imagen que se me ha venido a la cabeza"

"De eso queríamos hablar. ¿De qué se trata?" dijo Pep, viendo como Tony había abierto la boca para hablar de nuevo cuando ella puso su mano sobre la de él, a modo de 'déjame hablar a mí, cariño'.

"Bueno, como sabrán, Richard y Mary Parker fueron encontrados muertos esta madrugada-" comenzó.

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamó Tony, anonadado.

"No me había dado tiempo a contártelo" se disculpó la pelirroja.

"El punto es-", prosiguió Kathy, "-que, como saben, tenían un hijo, Peter. Y al no tener familiares cercanos ni tutores legales, el niño ha sido traído aquí. Lo que les trae a ustedes aquí, sin embargo, es un vídeo que quería enseñarles"

"¿Qué vídeo?" preguntó Tony de nuevo, aunque no fue respondido verbalmente. Kathy abrió el portátil que había frente a ella y lo giró hacía la pareja. En la pantalla los fallecidos Richard y Mary Parker hacían acto de presencia antes de que la asistenta social comenzara a reproducir el vídeo.

' _ **Hola, señor Stark y señorita Potts. Si están viendo esto, significa que hemos muerto-'**_ comenzó a hablar Richard, mirando de frente a la cámara, en lo que Pepper y Tony compartían miradas extrañadas por lo que estaban viendo, ' _ **en extrañas circunstancias ajenas a nosotros. Asesinados por alguien. Pero no venimos a hablar de eso… Esto es un testamento para nuestro hijo Peter. Todo lo que tenemos se lo dejamos a él-'**_ , "Lo tendrá" susurró Pepper, ' _ **y queremos que ustedes se aseguren de ello.'**_ Richard miró a su derecha para darle el turno de palabra a Mary, ' _ **Al ser nuestros jefes, no deberíamos pedirles más de lo que ya nos han dado. Han sido de gran ayuda y un apoyo durante nuestra salida de Oscorp. Sin embargo, y aunque no nos lo merezcamos, en este vídeo queremos pedirles una cosa muy importante-'**_ , Mary respiró hondo un instante y, con ojos enrojecidos, volvió a hablar, ' _ **La cosa más importante que hemos hecho en esta vida… Nuestro hijo, Peter… No tiene más familiares directos que nosotros, y eso significa que ahora mismo estará en los servicios sociales. Señorita Potts… Pepper-'**_ La nombrada miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos la cara de la mujer que había muerto horas atrás, en lo que Tony le cogió la mano fuertemente, ' _ **Necesitamos… Rogamos… Que cuiden de Peter. Aunque sea pequeño, los reconocerá, se sentirá seguro con ustedes. Contigo y con el señor Stark, con Tony, estará seguro. No ha conocido a más adultos nunca, siempre ha estado escondido, yo-'**_ Mary paró para aguantar un sollozo, ' _ **Sabemos que es mucho pedir. Pero aunque sea hasta que encuentren una buena familia para él en servicios sociales, si no lo quieren… Solo asegurense de que está con una familia que lo quiera, por favor'**_ y con esas últimas palabras, el video terminó.

"Eso es todo" murmuró Kathy, cerrando el portátil. Pepper tenía una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, mientras Tony no había parado de acariciar con su pulgar la mano que le cogió a mitades del vídeo. Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que la pareja parecía digerir todo lo que habían visto, Tony tomó la iniciativa.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó, decidido.

"¿Quieren verlo? Está con Valerie en la sección de bebés de 0 a 12 meses… Síganme" dijo Kathy. Tony se levantó para seguirla, no sin antes darle un beso reconfortante en la mejilla a Pepper y llevarla consigo tras la asistenta social.

Tras pasar por diversos pasillos, e infinidad de gente, se avistó un ala del edificio más colorida. "Esperad aquí un segundo" les dijo, yendo en busca de Valerie.

"Tony…" murmuró Pepper, poniendo sus manos detrás del cuello de Tony.

"Hey…" dijo suavemente, "Todo va a ir bien" le contestó, poniendo las suyas en sus hombros.

"No estamos listos para tener niños, Tony. Y no quiero dejarlo en adopción, y-"

"Sssh" la tranquilizó, juntando su frente con la suya, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. "Lo arreglaremos, cariño. Todo irá bien" le sonrió. "Te lo prometo"

Ella suspiró pesadamente, antes de asentir. "Vale" le susurró.

Tony la agarró en un abrazo corto, besándole la frente. Entretanto, Kathy volvía con Valerie detrás suyo desde dentro de una de las habitaciones.

"Ya estamos aquí" informó sonriente Kathy.

"Señor Stark, señorita Potts" saludó a cada uno Valerie. "Peter estaba durmiendo ahora mismo. Si quieren pueden pasar a verlo y les decimos los cuidados que tiene que tener"

"De acuerdo" accedió Pep, siendo guiada por Valerie junto a Tony, en lo que Kathy iba a hacer el papeleo.

* * *

"Bueno, no necesita nada fuera de lo común para un niño de cinco meses… Sus siestas, juegos, paseos… En cuanto a la alimentación, ya le podéis empezar a dar papillas y algún zumito, o cereales y leche de continuación si queréis. Cuando le empiecen a salir los dientes ya le podréis dar fruta y cosas por el estilo. Eso sí, debo advertirles, es alérgico a las fresas" sonrió Valerie.

Pepper y Tony se sonrieron. "Bueno, eso no será un problema. Aquí la señorita también lo es" comentó Tony.

Valerie rió y se asomó a una cuna. "Parece que se ha despertado" anunció. La pareja se acercó a ver a quién la chica se refería, y se dieron cuenta que Peter estaba igual a como lo habían visto la primera vez, salvo más grande. "Hola pequeño. Mira a quienes te traje" sonrió Valerie al bebé, que la miraba con sus orbitantes ojos color miel y su pequeño pelo castaño ondulado.

"Hey" susurró Pepper, tendiéndole la mano.

Tony miró la escena con ternura. "¿Tienen alguna silla para el coche?" preguntó. "No tuve tiempo de pasar por una en la tienda… ni sabía que iba a necesitarla" bromeó.

"Sí, claro. Por aquí, venga conmigo" dijo Valerie.

"Ahora vuelvo" murmuró Tony. "Voy a preparar el coche" le informó. Pepper le sonrió agradecida antes de volver su vista hacia Peter. Él, curioso y pensando que esa mujer le sonaba de algo, le cogió el dedo índice y comenzó a moverlo.

"Bueno, pequeño… Siento lo de tus papis" habló Pepper con el niño. "Pero con nosotros vas a estar bien… ya verás" le sonrió. A Peter pareció haberle gustado su tono de voz, puesto que empezó a sonreírle de vuelta, y ella no pudo hacer más que enamorarse de él.

* * *

"Vale. Todo listo" dijo Tony, volviendo a la habitación tras colocar la silla en el coche y hablar con Kathy sobre el papeleo vigente. Se encontró a Pepper sentada en una silla al lado de la cuna de Peter con él en brazos, pareciendo haberse quedado dormido de nuevo. Ella le hizo una seña con el dedo de no hacer ruido, y Tony sonriendo se acercó.

"¿Quieres cogerlo?" preguntó suavemente. Ante esto, Tony se puso nervioso.

"No. No, no, no… Se me va a caer"

"No se te caerá" sonrió. "Sé que no se te caerá". Suspiró, mirando a Peter dormir plácidamente en los brazos de Pepper y decidió acceder.

"Está bien. Pero no me digas que no te lo dije" avisó.

"Pon los brazos como yo" le dijo, ignorando su comentario. Cuando lo hizo, Pepper le fue colocando a Peter seguro al nivel de su pecho. "¿Ves? No se te ha caído" sonrió, aunque ahora era él el que estaba ignorándola a ella, demasiado ocupado en sentir una ola de afecto recorriendo su espina dorsal cuando sostuvo al pequeño.

Peter, sin embargo, al notar el movimiento abrió sus ojitos ligeramente. "Pep, lo he despertado" se culpó Tony. El niño no mostró incomodidad al estar cogido por alguien que no sabía quién era. Aunque, como la mujer, le sonaba de haberlo visto antes.

"Tranquilo. Está bien, míralo" le aseguró. Peter y Tony conectaron miradas, y el pequeño, al igual de curioso que había sido con Pepper, levantó su brazo lentamente hasta llegar a tocar la perilla de Tony.

"¿Qué, campeón?, ¿te gusta? Algún día tendrás una" bromeó. "Eso sí, no te la hagas igual. Esto es marca registrada" dijo, en lo que Pepper resopló en desaprobación sonriendo. A Peter le pareció que la voz del hombre también era amable, y decidió que le gustaba. Al pasar sus deditos por la barbilla de Tony el pelo le hizo cosquillas, y soltó una carcajada, a la que el hombre no pudo hacer más que sonreírle.

"Veo que ya están haciendo buenas migas los tres" dijo Kathy acompañada de Valerie desde la puerta. "Solo tienen que firmar este papel y podrán llevarlo a casa"

En lo que estaban de vuelta en el despacho de Kathy y hablaban, Peter había estado jugando con la perilla de Tony hasta que comenzó a acurrucarse en su pecho para volver a dormir. Él se preocupó un poco, no queriendo hacerle daño al bebé con el reactor. Pero para su sorpresa, debía ser verdad lo que decía Pepper respecto al ruido blanco que hacía, puesto que Peter se quedó frito al poner su oreja sobre el objeto, oyéndolo a través de su camiseta.

"Espero que vaya todo bien. Pasaremos a ver como va mañana temprano, y necesitaremos una respuesta a lo que quieren hacer con él antes del próximo viernes, para ver si será necesario buscarle una familia o no. Sé que es precipitado, pero si quieren dejarlo en adopción necesitaremos tiempo. Espero que una semana con él les aclare en esta decisión" informó Kathy.

* * *

De vuelta a SI, con Peter durmiendo en el asiento central trasero del coche, Pepper y él calibraban que hacer ahora. "Podemos ir a por tu coche, pero primero vamos a la farmacia. Ya es demasiado tarde para conseguirle el resto" dijo Tony.

"Sí… será lo mejor" dijo ella. "Tenemos que buscarle comida, pañales, una cuna, una trona, un carrito, vasos, platos, cubiertos, ropa, juguetes… Va a ser un día largo"

"Bueno… al menos ya tenemos la sillita del coche" le quitó hierro al asunto. "Una cosa menos" sonrió, y Pepper rió suavemente.

"Tony" dijo, volviendo la conversación seria. "No quiero dejarlo en adopción"

"A decir verdad…" suspiró. "Yo tampoco. Me gusta sentirme… como me sentí con él en brazos antes" sonrió nervioso. "Me sentí… importante. Necesitado. No sé…"

"¿Crees que estamos preparados? ¿para todo esto?" preguntó.

"Nunca hemos estado preparados para nada, cariño" le cogió la mano. "Pero lo haremos juntos. Lo que tú quieras hacer, lo respetaré"

Se miraron en silencio unos instantes. Luego, giraron su vista hacía el bebé que dormía entre ellos en la parte de atrás, y de repente todo se sentía tan bien… "Quiero quedármelo" afirmó Pepper.

"Yo también" secundó él. Se volvieron a mirar, sonrientes. "Los demás se van a quedar flipando cuando lleguemos a casa con un bebé"

"Sinceramente, no era lo que había pensado que sucedería hoy"

* * *

Habiendo dejado a Pep en la oficina para coger su coche, Tony paró en una farmacia. "Vale, campeón. En seguida vuelvo. Voy a comprarte la cena, no te muevas"

Entrando al establecimiento, la farmacéutica, una señora mayor, lo avistó. "Usted es-"

"Sí, el mismo" sonrió. "Mire, lo siento mucho, pero tengo un poco de prisa. ¿Me podría dar todo lo que un bebé de 5 meses pueda necesitar?"

"¿Un bebé, señor Stark?"

"Sí, y me gustaría poder saber que esto va a quedar entre usted y yo" dijo, poniendo una cantidad considerable de dinero en el mostrador.

"Por supuesto, señor. En seguida lo traigo" sonrió amablemente la mujer. "Gracias" le respondió él, llevando su vista de nuevo al coche aparcado frente a la puerta.

En menos de un momento, Tony Stark salió de la farmacia con un kit completo de pañales, leche, cereales, papillas, champú, gel, aceite, polvos de talco, toallitas, un babero e infinidad de cosas más que la farmacéutica había colocado en la bolsa. También había cogido él un par de platos, cubiertos y biberones para Peter.

"Muy bien, Pete. Ya he vuelto" sonrió, metiéndose dentro del coche, en la parte trasera. Sacó de la bolsa un potito y una cuchara, junto con el babero. "Sé que esto se debería hacer cuando estemos en casa… y con una silla, pero es la primera vez que le doy de comer a alguien, así que pórtate bien conmigo, ¿vale?" explicó al niño, colocándole cuidadosamente el babero en el cuello. Abrió el frasco y se dispuso a hundir la cuchara en el puré de verduras, acercándola a Peter. "Vamos, te dije que me lo pusieras fácil" suspiró Tony. Abrió la boca con la esperanza de que lo imitara, haciendo 'aaaah'. A él, sin embargo, más que hacer lo mismo, le hizo gracia la cara que puso. Tony sonrió.

"Vamos, Peter" pidió. Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa. "¿Qué te parece si hacemos otra cosa? Ironman tiene que aterrizar" dijo, comenzando a mover la cuchara a 'modo avión', haciendo el ruido característico de su traje al volar. "Permiso para aterrizar" puso una voz robotizada, y Peter, como comprendiéndolo, abrió la boca para meter la cuchara llena de puré. "Eso es, aterrizaje realizado, misión cumplida" sonrió, recogiendo con la cuchara los restos que se le quedaron fuera de la boca antes de coger otro poco para dárselo.

Si al terminar, Tony estuvo media hora dándole el potito y tuvo que limpiar el coche, fue culpa suya.

* * *

"Ya estáis aquí, ¿compraste las cosas?" dijo Pepper, habiéndose quedado a la espera de ellos en el garaje.

"Un set completo. Esta noche sobreviviremos" afirmó Tony, llevando en una mano la bolsa con las compras y en la otra, contra su costado, a Peter. "Se lo has dicho ya a los chicos, ¿no?"

"No, he preferido esperar a que llegaras para que lo vean" sonrió, cogiendo a Peter.

Al llegar al piso, los Vengadores se encontraban (como casi siempre) tirados alrededor de la sala común. "Chicos, tenemos un invitado esta noche" anunció Pep. Esto se ganó la vista de todos a la puerta del ascensor, e inmediatamente se cuestionaron el porqué había un bebé con Pepper y Tony.  
"No me digáis que Tony por fin ha sido responsable de sus actos y ha cogido a uno de sus hijos" dijo Nat.

"Ja, ja, Romanoff. Este-" marcó él, señalando al bebé "es Peter Benjamin Parker. Sus padres trabajaban con nosotros y murieron esta madrugada. Y los servicios sociales nos llamaron esta tarde diciendo que había un vídeo de ellos dejándolo en nuestra custodia. Con opción a dejarlo en adopción, por supuesto" informó, como el que cuenta lo que pasó en el partido de fútbol de la noche anterior.

"Y, ¿os lo vais a quedar?" preguntó Clint esta vez.

"Tenemos una semana para pensarlo" contestó Pepper. Peter, un poco anonadado por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba mirándolo, hundió un poco su cara en la camisa de Pepper, a lo que ella comenzó a mover la mano que estaba sobre su espalda haciendo pequeños círculos.

"Por cierto, Nat. Le acabo de dar de comer hace un rato, no creo que se me vaya a dar tan mal cuidarlo una semana" dijo Tony, orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Ya veremos" sonrió Clint, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con los demás.

* * *

Tras la hora de la cena, también dada a Peter por Tony para el asombro de todos, tocaba la hora del baño y, con suerte, la hora de dormir. La primera no fue muy complicada, ambos se coordinaron para tenerlo limpio y con un pañal nuevo en menos de 45 minutos, siendo esto último explicado por Pepper mientras Tony escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones que debería seguir él la próxima vez que se diera el caso de un cambio de pañal.

Entonces, llegó el gran problema.

Pensaron en dejar a Peter en un colchón que habían conseguido de una de las habitaciones de invitados, puesto que no tenían otro sitio para ponerlo a dormir. Pero el bebé, sin embargo, no parecía estar por la labor. "Peter, por favor, deja de llorar" suspiró Tony cansado, comenzando a darle un dolor de cabeza.

"¿Te has tomado la pastilla?" se preocupó Pep, acariciándole el pelo.

"Sí… pero aún así es complicado dormir con Pete queriendo reventarnos los tímpanos" sonrió de medio lado, no estando verdaderamente contento con ello.

"¿Y si lo ponemos a dormir aquí?" optó. "Lo ponemos entre los dos y así no corre riesgo de caerse. A lo mejor así conseguimos pegar ojo todos"

Sin esperar a la respuesta de su novio, el cual se encontraba con la cara enterrada en su almohada y las mantas hasta el cuello, Pepper se levantó de la cama para coger al pequeño y llevarlo de vuelta consigo a donde se encontraba Tony.

Acomodó a Peter a pocos centímetros de Tony, y al sentirlo, este puso una mano sobre la barriguita del pequeño, en lo que Pepper se acostaba al otro lado y hacía lo propio con su mano, posándola sobre la de Tony. La pareja conectó miradas y luego posó su vista sobre el bebé, viendo cómo por fin parecía acomodarse y se relajó hasta quedar dormido.

"Mañana será más duro que hoy" informó Pep, susurrando.

"Lo sé… Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, chicos"


End file.
